El Corazón del Espacio
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Durante su viaje en busca de las piezas del generador de agujeros negro encuentra una nave con una criogenizada por el espacio con un oscuro y triste pasado ocasionado por los Triceratons y lo único que quiere es salvar su mundo y que la verdad de su pasado se sepa. Aunque durante su misión despertara el corazón de tres tortugas.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA AMIGOS!**

 **Aquí les traigo el nuevo Fic, otra historia que no tiene nada que ver con los descendientes pero también es de la serie 2012 y durante la cuarta temporada.**

 **Aquí presentare a personajes que cree con mi querida amiga** **sesshoxcris, espero que les guste. Son las que están en la imagen de presentación del Fic.**

 **Les dejo el Prologo y con el Summary completo**

 **Summary:**

 **Los chicos buscar desesperadamente los tres fragmentos del Corazón del Agujero Negro para destruirlos, pero durante la travesía encuentra a una joven criogenizada por el espacio con un oscuro y triste pasado ocasionado por los Triceratons y lo único que ella quiere es limpiar un nombre, salvar a su planeta y a su gente. Aunque por desgracia una cruel amenaza la persigue por un terrible malentendido.**

 **Este fic también será un Song-Fic *algunos Chapters tendrá una canción***

 **Disfrutenlo**

* * *

 **Planeta Xiclotl**

Los Triceratons peleaban contras seres de ese planeta que eran similares a los humanos, la diferencia es que tenían diferentes símbolos oscuros en sus cuerpos, los triceratons que estaban en tierra firma trataban de estar demasiado alejados de ellos y si herían a alguna se alejaban lo más posible de su sangre.

-¡CORRAN!-gritaba una mujer huyendo de los triceratons junto a otros ciudadanos

Los triceratons se acercaban a una gran ciudad donde había grandes mansiones que rodeaban un castillo de color oscuro.

-¡Todos vayan al refugio! ¡Repito! ¡Vayan al refugio!-dice alguien por un altavoz

-¡KYA!-grita una niña de seis años de cabello rubio con mechones castaño, peinada de coletas que llega un poco debajo de los hombros y con mechones sueltos frente a las orejas, piel pálida, símbolos en su cuello, bajo la mejilla izquierda y mejilla derecha y ojos verdes aguamarina -¡MAMA!-grita desesperada

-¡AHÍ ESTA!-grita un triceraton corriendo hacia ella

La niña corre desesperada, corre lo más rápido que podía pero alguien la agarra por detrás metiéndola a un edificio abandonado y casi destruido.

-Ssshhh

La niña voltea y mira a una chica de quince años con el mismo tono de piel, ojos y el mismo peinado y largo del cabello, solo que es castaño con mechones rubios.

-¡Harley!-dice aterrada

-Ssshhh Amber escúchame, tienes que hacer lo que te diga-dice Harley buscando algo en su bolso

Los triceratons registran la zona fuera del edificio en busca de la niña

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!-grita Harley viendo a Amber alejándose

-¡Capitán Mozar, la encontramos!-dice un Triceraton por su comunicador

-¡Tu! ¡No te muevas!-Dice otro triceraton disparando a Harley y ella se oculta rápidamente

Amber sigue corriendo rápidamente pero se detiene al estar enfrente de un barranco de setenta metros, se aterra y voltea para ver los triceratons frente a ella apuntándola con sus armas, dos de ellos se mueven dejando pasar a Mozar quien se acerca a ella.

-¿Creíste que podías escapar?, no creas que por ser una niña te dejaríamos en paz-dice seriamente-ahora muéstrame, amenázame con tus poderes

-No sé de qué me están hablando, pero si tuviera esos poderes que tanto hablan los usaría para que dejen en paz mi planeta-dice furiosa

-Así que aun no despiertan, excelente, es mucho más sencillo-apuntando con su arma

-¡DEJENLA!-grita Harley acercándose pero los triceratons la agarran-¡NO!

-¡VETE!-grita Amber furiosa

-Vaya, ambas hermanas reunidas, lástima que falta una pero eso puede arreglarse después-apuntando a Amber

-¡NO!-grita Harley liberándose pero se tropieza

A unos kilómetros aparece una bella mujer de diecisiete años de cabello negro hasta los codos, mechones carmesí, el ojo izquierdo es verde aguamarina y el derecho es azul oscuro, piel morena y símbolos en ambas mejillas solo que en la derecha se extiende por el cuello.

-¿Harley?-dice viéndola cayendo al suelo y mira a Amber-¡NO!-grita aterrada

Mozar le dispara a Amber dispara dándole en el hombro pero por el dolro y la fuerza del disparo la hace retroceder cayendo al barranco

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritan ambas aterradas

Los triceratons se tele transporta dejando a ambas chicas en el lugar, Harley se acerca ala orilla y mira a Amber en el fondo del barranco.

-¡NO!-grita la chica acercándose a la orilla para ver el cuerpo de la niña-¡NO! ¡AMBER!-grita soltando lagrimas bajando a arrastras por el barranco y agarra el cuerpo-Amber… hermanita-sacudiéndola un poco-no… resiste por favor quédate conmigo-en eso un pequeño liquido verde sale de su nariz-Amber… ¡No por favor-soltando lagrimas

-¡ELSA!-grita Harley y la mencionada abre los ojos-¡ELSA! ¡TIENES QUE…

-¡ASESINA!

-¡AH!-viéndola impactada

-¡HARLEY! ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! ¡MATASTE A NUESTRA HERMANA! ¡ASESINA!-grita viéndola con un profundo odio-¡ASESINA! ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE ESTO!

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO! ¡TIENES QUE SA…

Harley no termina de hablar ya que se escucha una gran explosión y voltea a ver como una luz verde esmeralda que brillaba sobre su ciudad y que soltaba seis luces buscando algo por la ciudad.

-El corazón de Xiclotl-dice Harley sorprendida-Mama-dice aterrada corriendo hacia el planeta

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO HUYAS!-grita Elsa comenzando a escalar el planeta dejando el cuerpo de su hermanita atrás.

Harley corre junto con otros seres hacia el centro de la ciudad buscando desesperada a su madre.

-¡Todos vayan al refugio! ¡Repito! ¡Vayan al refugio!-dice alguien por un altavoz

* * *

 **Nave Triceratons**

-Emperador Zanmoran, ya la hemos eliminado... ya no tendremos impedimentos para cuando sepamos mas sobre el corazón del Agujero Negro-dice Mozar viéndolo por medio de un holograma.

-Excelente, así el deseo de Talisa jamás se verá realizado… pero aun si preparen el cañon porque no quiero arriesgarme a la siguiente generación, destruyan la ciudad principal del planeta-dice desconectándose

-¡Ya oyeron! Sigamos con el plan-ordena Mozar

-¡Si Capitan Mozar!-dicen los Triceraton uniendo la nave a la nave madre mientras que el cañón se encendia

* * *

Harley busca desesperada entre la gente quienes corrían desesperada hacia el refugio, en eso uno lo empuja tirándola y dos la pisaban dejándola lastimada en el suelo.

-¡Aquí estas!-dice alguien agarrándola del hombro y Harley alza la vista

-¡MAMA!-grita Harley viendo a una bella mujer de cuarenta años idéntica a Elsa pero con ambos ojos azules

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos!-dice llevándosela

-¡Mama!... el refugio esta por alla-dice mientras es metida a una casa-¡Mama! ¿Qué ha…-viendo una nave espacial de color oscuro encendida-¿Vamos a huir?

-Yo no… tú-dice la mujer metiéndola

-¡¿Qué?!-dice soltando lagrimas-¿Pero mama?-dice aterrada al momento de que la encierran dentro de la nave-¡MAMA!-golpeando la puerta

-¡Vete! ¡Tienes que huir! ¡Buscare a Elsa y ambas después te alca…-la mujer no termina de hablar ya que una de las luces del corazón Xiclotl la ilumina

Ambas alzan su vista viéndola sorprendidas viendo el corazón de Xiclotl, los símbolos de su madre comienzan a brillar al igual que sus ojos se vuelven verdes, Harley baja la vista al momento que la nave comienza elevarse para ver como las demás luces se acercan a su madre brillando con fuerza durmiéndola y comenzando a alzarla hasta el corazón.

-¡MADRE!-grita Harley desesperada en cuanto la nave comienza alejarse del planeta por Hipervuelo-¡MADRE!

* * *

Elsa busca por la ciudad llena de odio y rencor-¡MADRE!Elsa voltea y mira como Harley se elevaba en una nave espacial

-¡MALDI…!... ¡MAMA!-grita viéndola siendo alzada hacia el corazón de Xiclotl-¡NO MADRE!-grita soltando lagrimas

En eso ella entra al corazón al momento que comienza a liberar un campo del mismo tono de color que comienza a cubrir la ciudad.-¡RAPIDO!-grita un hombre entrando a la ciudad justo a tiempo de que el campo cubre la ciudad dejándolos a fuera.

-¡ESPEREN! ¡DEJENOS ENTRAR!-gritan los seres aterrados golpeando el campo

Todos alzan sus vistas y miran como la nave madre triceraton preparaban su arma, parejas y familias se abrazan aterradas esperando el fin y en eso los triceratons disparan su cañón hacia la ciudad matando a todos los que no estaban en el campo y ellos se van desapareciendo poco después de lanzar su arma dejando herido a un planeta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Ustedes me dirán si quieren que le siga o no**

 **Nos leemos prontoNo olviden dejar sus reviews**

 **plisss**

 **adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la demora pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

 **Advertencia: esta historia no tiene nada que ver con los descendientes pero también es de la serie 2012 y durante la cuarta temporada. Y por desgracia ninguno de los personajes de las Tortugas Ninjas me pertenece**

* * *

 **Espacio Exterior**

 **Actualidad**

\- _Bitácora del capitán, día 34 en el espacio_ \- piensa Leo viendo el espacio desde la sala de mando- _no tenemos idea de donde estarán los Triceraton pero lo que sí sabemos es que debemos encontrar las piezas del generador del agujero negro si queremos salvar la tierra para poder regresar con Splinter, si perdemos... no habrá una segunda oportunidad, Fugitoid nos está ayudando... aunque... tenemos una "ayudante" extra en la nave-_ volteando a ver a una tierna niña de 8 años de cabello negro, pecas en las mejillas, ojos azules y que usa un traje espacial como Abril pero en rojo viendo el espacio con Mikey

-Ok, aquí va otra… estoy viendo algo negro

-¡El espacio!-dice Mikey emocionado

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-dice divertida

-¡BOOYAKASHA! ¡SOY EL CAMPEON! ¡CORONENME! ¡AUCH!-grita al recibir un gran golpe en la nuca por parte de Raph

-¡Quieres callarte!-dice Raph molesto

- _Rachel estaba en el lugar cuando la tierra comenzó a ser absorbida, si no fuese por Raph quien la vio sostenerse de un árbol seguramente se hubiera ido con la tierra, desde entonces ella está bajo nuestra responsabilidad-_ piensa se Leo seriamente y voltea a ver a Fugitoid revisando la pantalla desde su puesto- ¿Cuanto falta para encontrar la primera pieza profesor?

\- No mucho Leonardo, además el espacio es muy grande así que no presiones-dice Fugitoid sin verlo

-Odio el espacio-dice Raph molesto

-Pues a mí me encanta-dice Abril tranquila

-¡Quiero salir al espacio! –dice Rachel saltando emocionada- ¡Quiero ver más aliens y quiero volar y... Y...

\- Ok, ¿Quién le dio chocolate?- pregunta Casey viéndola

-Me dio esa máquina que nos da los alimentos que pensamos, me dio un pastel de chocolate, papas fritas, nieve, barra de choco...

-No va a dormir en horas-dice Abril nerviosa

-Decidido, vigilar esa máquina de ella-dice Fugitoid y todos asienten

-¡Malos!-dice Rachel sacando su lengua al momento que suena una ligera alarma- ¡WOW!... yo no fui-dice rápidamente

-Ya sabemos que tu no fuiste-dice Fugitoid tecleando

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Mikey

-¡Los Triceratons!-dice Raph emocionado al igual que los chicos

-Enserio… me urge una amiga-dice Abril

-¡EJEM!- Rachel la mira molesta

-Adolescente-dice rápidamente nerviosa

-Al parecer la computadora detecta una nave congelada flotando por el espacio –dice Fugitoid viendo los datos

-¿Nave?-pregunta Rachel confundida

-Es el espacio… obvio que hay naves flotando-dice Raph cruzando los brazos

Fugitoid teclea y muestra por la pantalla una nave del planeta Xiclotl cubierto de hielo flotando cerca.

-Wow-dicen todos impactados

-Pues… quien sea que estuviese adentro a tenido mala suerte – dice Casey sorprendido

-Tenemos que entrar-dice Abril rápidamente

-No lo creo… además… ¿Qué podríamos encontrar?-pregunta Raph viendo la nave seriamente

-No se pero… siento a alguien ahí dentro-dice Abril sin dejar de ver la nave preocupada

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Quién podría sobrevivir en una nave congelada?-pregunta Casey impactado

-Seguramente es tu imaginación-dice Raph

-De hecho… la computadora detecta vida ahí dentro-dice Fugitoid

-¿Decían?-pregunta Abril cruzando los brazos

-Pues… quien este dentro tiene gran resistencia al hielo-dice Mikey sorprendido

-¡Hay que ir!-dice Rachel rápidamente

-¿Vamos?... ¡Mango!... tú te quedas aquí-dice Leo

-¡OBLIGAME!-grita Rachel furiosa

 **10 minutos después**

-Me obligo-dice Rachel encadenada al brazo de Fugitoid

-La próxima vez… les pediré que te encadenen a uno de los puestos-dice Fugitoid molesto de que lo encadenaran sin su permiso-¿Cómo va todo?-por el comunicador viéndolos entrando a la nave

-Pues... Podría ir mejor-dice Leo aguantando el frio

-¡ME MUERO DE FRIO!-grita Mikey abrazándose

-¡CALLATE MIKEY!-gritan todos molestos

-Snif… nadie me respeta-dice Mikey soltando lagrimitas

-¡Dejen en paz a Mikey!-grita Rachel desde la nave molesta

Los chicos encienden sus linternas y miran su alrededor impactados al ver el lugar destruido y cubierto de hielo

-Wow… Parece que lleva siglos abandonado y congelado-dice Leo viendo su alrededor

-Como los dos que vimos hace semanas-dice Donnie sorprendido

-Pero a diferencia de esa… y la nave que Armagon nos ataco junto con… ese sistema-dice Abril

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunta Mikey confundido

-No hay tiempo para averiguar… busquemos a ese sobreviviente-dice Leo caminando siendo seguido por los demás

Todos comienzan a buscar a su alrededor, Abril mira una foto en una esquina y se ve a una mujer de tercera edad de cabello blanco y símbolos en su cuerpo abrazando a un bebe.

-Chicos… miren-dice Abril mostrando la imagen

-Son… ¿Humanos?-pregunta Casey sorprendido

-Chicos… no se detengan, sigamos y tengan cuidado por donde pisan-dice Leo

-Vamos Leo, ¿Porque siempre tienes que repetir e… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grita al caer por un agujero que se creo bajo el

-¡RAPH!-gritan Leo bajando con sus hermanos y lo encuentran bajo una manta de nieve- ¿Decías? -divertido

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!- gruñe furioso

-Jajajajaja-ríe Mikey al hacer un muñeco de nieve

-Lástima que no tenemos la zanahoria-dice Abril divertida

-¡CHICOS! ¡VENGAN A VER ESTO!-grita Donnie desde la habitación del frente

Todos corren y miran un bloque de hielo con alguien dentro con forma humana

-Wow-dice Abril sorprendida

-¿Hay… una persona dentro?- pregunta Casey sorprendido

Leo limpia un poco el hielo y ve el rostro de Harley de aun con apariencia de quinde años ahí dentro como si estuviese dormida.

-Fugitoid… encontramos a una chica congelada-dice Leo por el comunicador

- _Muéstrame la imagen_

Leo le manda la imagen

 _-¡WOW! ¡La bella durmiente!-_ dice Rachel impactada

\- No lo creo, pequeña –dice Abril viendo el hielo

-¿Está muerta?-pregunta Mikey nervioso

- _Hay vida en ella_ -dice Fugitoid

-¿Sigue viva? – dice Casey impactado

\- No podemos dejarla –dice Leo sin dejar de ver la figura dentro del hielo- ¿Podemos ayudarla Fugitoid?, ¿Podrá sacarla del hielo?

\- _Déjenme ver-_ dice Fugitoid analizándola- _parece que tiene poco tiempo congelada, si puedo sacarla de ahí… si tuviese un siglo sería complicado, tráiganla_

-Pero… ¿Como la llevamos a la nave?- pregunta Raph confundido

-Puedo usar el laser de mi bo espacial para separarla del resto de hielo y entre todos la llevamos a la nave –dice Donnie sacando su arma

-Muy bien-dice Leo alejándose un poco

Donnie saca su bo espacial y comienza a lanza un pequeño laser separando al ser del resto de hielo, con cuidado para no darle a Harley, de pronto el cubo donde esta ella se separa y comienza a caerse.

-¡AGARRENLA!-grita Donnie corriendo al cubo

Los chicos la agarran a tiempo y con dificultad ya que el hielo estaba pesado

-¡Fiuf!-suspira Mikey aliviado

-Vamos-dice Leo

Los chicos comienzan a llevar el cubo con dificultad hacia la salida, mientras que Abril los sigue por detrás mientras miraba alrededor de la nave

-Les juro… quien está adentro… me la pagara muy caro –dice Raph agotado y furioso

\- Solo… sigue caminando –dice Leo agotado también cargando el cubo

Abril rueda los ojos y en eso ve algo brillante en un rincón que le llama la atención

-¿Y esto?-pregunta acercándose y ve un bellísimo collar con una piedra rota de color verde esmeralda y los pedazos estaban en el piso alejados del hielo – es… hermoso- volteándolo viendo algo escrito en un extraño idioma-¿Qué será…

-¡ABRIL!-grita Donnie desde lejos

-¡AUCH! DONNIE!-gritan los chicos furioso

Abril rápidamente recoge los pedazos y los guarda en su bolsa junto con el collar

-¡ABRIL!-grita Donnie viéndola y se acerca corriendo- fiuf… estas bien-dice aliviado

-Lo siento… me entretuve-dice apenada

-Está bien… pero vámonos, que este lugar da muchísimo miedo… y frio –dice Donnie agarrándole la mano para irse

* * *

 **Más tarde**

 **Nave Ulixes**

Fugitoid estaba analizando mas el hielo para saber cuanto tiempo realmente estuvo dentro mientras que los demás observaban ya que quería conocerla.

-No puedo creer que me hayan encadenado-dice Rachel molesta

-Lo siento Rachel… no nos dejaste opción-dice Leo nervioso ya que le daba miedo cuando se enoja

Rachel le saca la lengua y Mikey la carga en su hombro

-Jijijiji… Fugitoid… ¿Estará bien?-pregunta Rachel viendo el cubo preocupada

-Si, según mis datos solo lleva 3 años congelada... debo investigar más el hielo porque… no es del espacio… fue provocado-dice Fugitoid llevando pedazos de hielo a una computadora donde comienza a analizarlos

-¿Provocado?-pregunta Casey confundido

-¿Quién haría eso?-pregunta Mikey sorprendido

-Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará dentro el hielo?-pregunta Abril

-En poco tiempo-dice Fugitoid acercándose mientras ponía unos cálculos a su mano izquierda- ahora… ¡ATRÁS!

Todos se hacen para atrás al momento que Fugitoid lanza un rayo ligero al hielo comenzando a derretirse, poco a poco el hielo desaparece mostrando mejor a Harley. Raph y Mikey la miran impactado y sus ojos se convierten en corazones.

-Wow… parece una humana-dice Donnie impactado

-Que lindos tatuajes-dice Rachel sorprendida

-Es una adolescente... por su forma puede tener su misma edad o un menos que ustedes –dice Fugitoid viéndola-no… puede… ser-viendo los símbolos impactado

-Miren… tiene orejas puntiagudas-dice Rachel divertida

-Es un ser del planeta Xiclotl –dice Fugitoid

-¿Del planeta de qué?-pregunta Casey confundido

-El planeta Xiclotl-dice Fugitoid mostrando un planeta verde con mar color celeste, casi idéntico al planeta tierra- un planeta donde habitan seres nobles, cultos y que parecen humanos pero su sangre es de acido y que se pueden transforman en peligrosas criatura-sorprendiendo a todos- no son peligrosos pero es mejor estar lejos de ellos si quieren atacarlos, pero escuche que hace once años fue atacada por los triceratons por información del generador del agujero negro

-El Generador… ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver en eso?-pregunta Donnie confundido

-La Reina anterior escucho sobre el, le tuvo tanto miedo y ordeno buscarlo para destruirlo para evitar que un ser maligno lo use contra un planeta, principalmente el suyo… además, la sangre de la reina es demasiado poderosa y podría destruirlo, por desgracia murió ocho años antes de que atacaran su planeta

-Si ella murió hace mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué los Triceraton los atacaron?-pregunta Donnie confundido

-Seguramente temían que su hijo o hija lo destruyera con su sangre, ya que su sangre podría destruirlo-dice Abril

-Aaaammm, no exactamente… en ese planeta existen, o mejor dicho… existían siete familias reales y de cada casa cierta generación de la familia nace una reina después de que la otra muere después de un cierto tiempo-dice Fugitoid conectando unos cables a la chica para saber sus signos vitales- los Triceratons se enteraron y atacaron especialmente a la ciudad principal matando a muchos en batalla... se dice que asesino completamente a la familia de la nueva reina antes de que su sangre despertara y pudiese tomar el trono

-Que crueles-dice Abril impactada

-Y déjenme adivinar... ¿Destruyeron su planeta?-pregunta Casey

-Casi –dice Furgioti mostrando un holograma del Corazón del planeta-este es la fuente de vida de su planeta, el Corazón de Xiclotl la fuente de vida

-¡WOW!-dicen todos impactados

-Se dice que si selecciona a alguien solo puede proteger una ciudad, si selecciona a la reina puede proteger a todo el planeta y lanza un contraataque, pero quien sea el elegido jamás regresa, aunque a veces hace excepciones dependiendo del poder de la sangre del elegido–apagando la pantalla- eso salvo a la ciudad

-¿Y porque… no pueden regresar la mayoría los elegidos?-pregunta Rachel confundida

-Rachel… peque… Fugitoid no tiene todas las respuesta y... aaammm chicos... ¿Están bien? – pregunta Leo viendo a Raph y Mikey sin dejar de ver a Harley-… Chicos

-Esto se arregla fácil – dice Rachel lanzándoles a ambos un globo de agua despertándolos- listo jijiji

-Chicos... ¿Están bien? – pregunta Leo

-Eso… creo-dice Raph viéndolo

-Es… tan hermosa-dice Mikey sin dejar de verla

-Hermosa no… bellísima-dice Raph viéndola

-Mmmm signos vitales bien- dice Fugitoid revisándola y le abre un ojo- pupilas bien -tomando su muñeca- pulso perfecto

-¿Es soltera?

Raph le da un zape pero también miro curioso

-Pues... ¡COMO VOY A SABERLO!-dice Fugitoid molesto

-Está despertando –dice Rachel viéndola apretando los ojos

Todos la miran atentos y preocupado

-Aaaayyy-se queja débilmente mientras abría lentamente los ojos

-¿Está bien, señorita? –pregunta Leo

La chica los mira y abre los ojos impactada mientras los veía a todos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PIRATAS!- grita mientras se levanta y comienza a correr pero se tropieza -¡AY!- cayendo al suelo pero Leo la atrapa a tiempo y Harley lentamente abre los ojos y lo mira

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Leo sonriéndole tiernamente

-S… si-dice sonrojándose levemente

-Tranquila, somos de los buenos-dice Leo ayudándola a levantarse y todos se acercan sonriéndole

\- Excepto Donnie pero es peor –dice Casey pero Donnie lo golpea- ¡AUCH!

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta viendo su alrededor

-Estas a salvo, este es mi nave Ulixes-dice Fugitoid

-Uli… xes

-Estoy pensando en rebautizarlo porque es un nombre muy raro –dice Rachel ganándose una mala mirada de Fugitoid

-Eh oído de esta nave… ¿Doctor… Zayton Honeycutt?-pregunta viéndolo

-Soy mas bien un Profesor… pero si-dice Fugitoid sonriendo

-¿Qué paso?... lo último que recuerdo es que huía y de pronto mi Sistema se congelo, sentí mucho frio y de ahí... nada –dice confundida

\- Pobrecita –dice Rachel viéndola

-Te encontramos congelada, en tu nave… estuviste así por casi tres años... pero no te preocupes, te liberamos

-¡Tres años congelada!-dice impactada- ¡Tanto!

-No mucho… no te perdiste de casi nada, peor sería si hubieras estado así por más de un siglo-dice Fugitoid sirviéndole chocolate caliente- ten, lo necesitas

-Gracias-dice bebiéndola y sonríe encantada

\- No te preocupes… nosotros podemos cuidarte hasta que estés mejor –dice Rachel sonriendo

-Aaaammm… gra…

-Hola-dice Mikey acercándose a ella-, yo soy Miguel Ángel, pero puedes llamarme Ángel, mi segundo nombre –coqueto- como te llamas, princesa, reina o guerrera

-Aaammm nop, yo soy Harley, una de las tres hijas de la tercera familia real del planeta Xicloitl-dice orgullosa

-¿Quinn? –pregunta Casey rápidamente

-¿Ah?-viéndolo confundida

-Nada… es que alguien que se llama como tu es conocida como Harley Quinn-dice Casey

-Pues… no, no me llamo así-dice Harley sonriendo nerviosa

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡AUCH! –grita Mikey recibiendo zapes por parte de Raph

\- ¡Torpe!, ¡tonto!, ¡tarado!...

-Aaammm ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Harley confundida

\- Ammm, mostrándole cuanto lo quiero –dice Raph dándole un último zape y se acerca a ella- ¡EJEM!... hola… yo soy Raphael, pero puedes decirme Raph o Raphie si quiere

-¿Que no odia que lo llamemos así? –pregunta Donnie a Leo

-Aaaammmm ho... –no termina de hablar ya que comienza a debilitarse y comienza a caer al suelo

-¡Cuidado!-dice Raph atrapándola

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Abril preocupada

-Debe tener hambre, vayamos a darle algo de co... –Fugitoid no termina de hablar ya que Mikey sale corriendo por comida- Para que me molesto

* * *

 **Por el espacio**

Dregg estaba analizando las coordenadas mientras busca a las tortugas para completar su venganza, mientras que su cómplice buscaba por el oro lado del espacio

-Señor Dregg, me informan que vieron a las tortugas cerca de donde usted estad-dice Armagon desde el comunicador-le acabo de mandar las coordenadas

-Ya los recibí-dice Dregg viendo las coordenadas-están muy cerca-sonriendo con malicia mientras activa el hipervuelo

* * *

 **Ulixes**

Abril comienza a servir el te mientras que Harley comía un poco de pizza encantada, Rachel la mira de cerca, ella le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza a la pequeña

-Ten Harley, relájate-dice Abril dándole la taza

-Gracias... Abril... yo... estoy algo nerviosa –dice tomando su te

En eso Mikey y Raph se asomaron lentamente junto a ella, Harley los mira y ambos saludan sonriendo sonrojados y ella saluda nerviosa

-¿Y por esos tatuajes? –Pregunta Rachel curiosa

-¿Que son tatuajes?

\- Son dibujos que te hacen en la piel

-Mis símbolos –dice viendo el de su brazo- naci con ellos

-¿Y que significan? –pregunta Casey interesado

-Pues… ninguno, es parte de nosotros –dice tranquila

\- Son muy interesantes, parecen flores –dice Leo sonriendo

-Gracias –dice sonrojada

-¿Y... eres soltera?-pregunta Mikey sonrojada

-¿Qué?... ammmm si... ¿Por? -confundida

-¿No te interesa mi hermano Leo?... Es fuerte, valiente y soltero –dice Rachel rápidamente

-¿Ah?-dice Harley sonrojándose

\- Rachel, jejejeje ¿No ibas a jugar con Mikey?-pregunta Leo sonrojado

-mejor juego a huir... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita huyendo de dos tortugas furiosas

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN MALTRATAR ESA CRIA INOCENTE?! –grita Harley furiosa y voltea a ver a Fugitoid - Na he tonu ratou (T:Siempre son así?)

\- Sólo cuando ella los saca de quicio –dice Fugitoid y los demás lo miran confundidos-me hablo en su lengua natal

\- Bueno, con su permiso, tengo una hermanita que salvar –dice Leo yéndose

-Disculpe a mis hermanos... jejejeje hola, yo soy Donatello pero puedes llamarme Donnie -dice haciendo una leve reverencia

-Donnie... tienes el nombre de un científico de mi planeta

-¿En serio? –dice emocionado

-Si... el que encontró la cura del problema de los pies –dice tranquila

-¡¿El qué?!- impactado y decepcionado

-Jajajajajajajajjajajajaja – ríe Casey a carcajada- ¡AUCH!- recibiendo un zape por parte de Donnie

-Bueno… algo es algo-dice Donnie suspirando

-Jejejeje hola, yo soy Abril y espero que seamos amigas – dice tranquila

-Y yo soy Casey Jones a sus servicios muñeca –dice coqueto

-Aaammm gracias Casey... creo- dice algo asqueada

\- jajajajajajajaja- ríe Donnie divertido

\- Gracias por salvarme-dice Rachel entrando en los brazos de Leo

-De nada…

-Ok… ¿Ustedes son: Fugitoid, Abril, Donnie y Casey? -dicen viéndolos y ellos asienten- y ¿Ellos?

-Bueno… yo soy Leonardo pero puedes llamarme Leo, está pequeña es Rachel –dice bajándola

-¡Hola!-dice Rachel sonriendo tiernamente

-jejejeje hola pequeña-dice Harley sonriendo -y... ¿Que hacen en el espacio?

\- Buscamos los fragmentos del agujero Negro de los Triceratons-dice Rachel

-¿Agujero Negro?... ¿Los Triceratons?-pregunta Harley temblando al oír eso y Rachel parpadea confundida

-Sabemos que los conoces... y que… atacaron tu planeta-dice Leo sintiendo pena al verla triste

-¡AHÍ ESTAS!- gritan Raph y Mikey entrando al lugar

-¡AY!-ocultandose detrás de Harley quien tenia la vista baja causando que ambos se detengan de golpe

\- ¿Qué tienes?-preocupados

\- No solo atacaron mi planeta, atacaron a toda mi familia –dice sin verlos

-¿Qué?- pregunta Abril sorprendida

-Los Triceratons se dedican a atacar desde que su planeta natal desapareció… muchos planeta los odia o le tienen miedo-dice acercándose a la ventana para ver el espacio- aun recuerdo esos días… ellos atacaron mi planeta por lo que la reina anterior quiso destruir las piezas del Generador del Agujero Negro, pero antes de eso debía encontrarlas... pero... aun cuando murió ellos atacaron a mi gente, mataron a muchos, incluso toda la gente que amaba… mi familia... mis amigos y alguien muy especial me culpa por algo que no hice... -soltando lagrimas- Todo, todo lo eh perdido –llorando cubriéndose los ojos

Todos la miran con tristeza al escuchar su historia, Abril se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro mientras que Rachel la abraza

* * *

 **Bar Espacial**

Toda clase de forma de vida bebían, hablaban, apostaban y etc, en un sitio lejano estaba alguien que usaba una capucha y que usaba guantes negros bebía algo tranquila

-¿Los triceratons van contra la nave Ulixes?-pregunta un alien sorprendido

-Así es… ese profesor robótico está acompañado de cuatro criaturas con forma de tortuga y dos humanoides que parecen no tener idea de viajar en el espacio-dice otro alien divertido- pero aun así… van tras los triceratons

El ser de la capucha comienza a escuchar con atención esa plática

-¿Los Triceratons?... jajajajaja ¿Acaso está loco?, con criaturas inexpertas en el espacio dudo que lo logre-dice divertido

-Lo sé, le doy un mes para que sean destruidos-dice divertido

El ser deja dinero en la barra y sale del lugar despues de haber escuchado eso

* * *

\- Esta más tranquila, creo que estará bien –dice Abril entrando a la sala de mando

-Pobrecita-dice Rachel con tristeza

-No puedo creer que los Triceratons le arrebatara a todos los que ella amaba –dice Mikey furioso

-¡ESOS….-dice Raph con odio

-Ella no puede estar sola, si ellos o ese quien la persigue la encuentran la mataran-dice Leo seriamente- Fugitoid… ¿Ella podría acompañarnos?-viéndolo

-Bueno… yo no tengo ningún problema, pero ella es la debe decidir quedarse o no-dice Fugitoid tranquilo

\- Yo me encargó –dice Rachel emocionada

-Para que le digas cosas buenas de Leo para que se enamore de él... ¡Ah No!-dice Raph celoso

\- Entonces le diré que me maltratas –dice orgullosa

-Por favor y gracias dile –dice Mikey emocionado ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Raph

-Wow chicos ¿Qué les pasa?... Parece que se fijaron en Harley –dice Leo divertido causando que sus hermanos se sonrojen

-¡PERO!... ¡Yo la vi primero!-dice Mikey rápidamente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-dice Raph furioso

-¡CLARO QUE SI!, además... tu ya tienes novia –dice Mikey y Raph se queda pensando- ¡MONA LISA!

Rachel comienza a soltar lagrimitas ya que estaba repitiendo una historia que le dolía en el alma.

-Ella... es solo una amiga quien me mira como un gran guerrero, además... tu ni te hagas... ¿Qué hay de Renet?

\- Renet... Sólo me ve como amigo y como un gran bromista... Además cree que soy adorable-dice orgulloso

Nadie se había dado cuenta que Rachel se había ido con tristeza mientras que ambos hermanos se miran con llamas en vez de ojos.

-Chicos... tranquilos –dice Abril poniéndose en medio- no peleen

\- Dile que yo la vi primero –dice Mikey rápidamente

-¡Estás loco!-dice Raph furioso

-No apoyare a ninguno, pero si la quieren ella debe elegir con quien quedarse –dice Abril enojada

-Tienen razón… al final la decisión será de ella y el que pierda tendrá que resignarse-dice Leo cruzando los brazos

Ambos bufaron y se dieron la espalda

-Esto será un largo viaje –dice Abril rendida

-Solo espero que no se repita la historia del Sensei-dice Leo preocupado

-Aunque no puedo negar que ambos tienen buen gusto, digo… Harley es muy hermosa-dice Casey tranquilo ganándose una mirada de muerte de ambos-jejejeje para ustedes-nerviosos-oigan… ¿Y Rachel?-buscándola

-¿Ah?-dicen todos viendo su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya no esta

-Qué raro… estaba aquí hace rato-dice Abril confundida

-¿Rachel?-pregunta Leo viendo a su alrededor- ¡Pequeña!

\- Ah no se preocupen, según mis sensores, se fue en una máquina de exploración sola-dice Fugitoid tranquilo pero no tarda en darse cuenta de lo que dijo- Ohhhh

Todos voltean hacia la ventana y miran la nave exploradora alejándose del Ulixes con Rachel adentro con su traje espacial

-¡RACHEL!-gritan todos aterrados

Fugitoid presiona varios botones para conectarse con la niña hasta abrir una ventana de comunicación

-¡Jovencita! ¡¿Que se supone que haces?! –pregunta Fugitoid molesto

-Me voy-dice decidida

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritan todos impactado

-¿Pero Rachel?-dice Raph impactado

\- Ya era tiempo de irme... De todos modos cuando regresamos a la tierra regresare a la calle... Adiós chicos –dice cortando la comunicación

-¡RACHEL!-grita Mikey

-Fugitoid, ¿No puede traer la nave de regreso?-pregunta Abril

\- No, pero puedo rastrear a donde se dirige-dice Fugitoid aplastando varios botones

-Chicos… la nave se detuvo-dice Casey impactado

Todos voltean y miran la nave parada involuntariamente

-¿Pero qué?-pregunta Raph

En eso varios Vreen aparecen alrededor de la nave

-¿Esos no son?-pregunta Abril impactada

-Jajajajajajaj – ríe Dregg mostrándose en la pantalla de la nave principal y muestra su nave frente a la de Rachel

-Oh no-dice Fugitoid nervioso

-Dregg-dice Leo con furia

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Rachel desesperada

-¡RACHEL!-grita Raph aterrado

-¿Creyeron que todo acabo en ese planeta?, se equivocan... ¡Ahora tomare sus vidas! Y comenzare con esa mocosa-dice con maldad pura

-¡AYUDENME! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada

-Sí te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima te juro que...

Raph no termina de hablar ya que Fugitoid avanza hacia la nave de Dregg y comienza a dispararles

-Vamos chicos... ¡Hay que salvarla! –dice Leo saliendo de la sala de mando

-¡BOOYAKASHA!- grita Mikey siguiéndolo

Las tortugas rápidamente se ponen sus trajes espaciales y salen de la nave hacia la nave exploradora a toda prisa

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDENME!-grita Rachel aterrada al ver un Vreen frente a ella- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Raph comienza a dispararles logrando captar la atención de los demás quienes vuelan hacia ellos

\- ¡RESISTE RACHEL! - grita Leo volando hacia ella

\- ¡AYUDENME!

\- ¡CALLATE! -grita Dregg hartándose de escucharla llorar

Mikey y Donnie comienzan a pelear mientras que pelean contra los Vreen Leo y Raph se acercan a la nave exploradora alejando a los otros Vreen

\- ¡Chicos! -dice Rachel viéndolos

\- ¡Regresa a la nave! -ordena Leo

Rachel asiente y dirige la nave exploradora hacia el Ulixes siendo seguida por muchos Vreen

\- ¡Eso sí que no! -dice Leo golpeando a dos

-Iré a recibir a Rachel-dice Abril corriendo hacia el acceso de la nave exploradora pero casi choca contra Harley- perdona- pasándola de lado

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Harley entrando a la sala de mando- ¿Qué esta pasa… ¿Lord Dregg? -viéndolo desde la pantalla sorprendida

-No… puede ser-dice Dregg viéndola- ¡¿Tu?!

-Jejejeje ¿Aún me recuerdas? -pregunta nerviosa

\- ¿Se conocen? -pregunta Casey

-Jejejeje digamos que por accidente le eche a perder un negocio de millones de Zemulaks- dice nerviosa al ver la mirada de odio y rencor de Dregg – Aaammm ¿Aun sigues molesto?

-No te imaginas cuanto te eh estado buscando ¡VREEN A ELLA!

Los Vreen se dirigen hacia el Ulixes

\- ¡ESO SI QUE NO! -grita Raph y Mikey peleando contra ellos

\- ¡Aquí esta! -dice Abril entrando a la sala de mando

\- ¡Rachel! - dice Harley abrazándola

-Snif… tenía mucho miedo-dice soltando lagrimas

-Ya, ya peque… estas a salvo-dice Harley acariciándole la cabeza

\- Los demás necesitan ayuda-dice Fugitoid viéndolos

\- Yo ire-dice Casey dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-No te acuerdas la última vez que peleamos contra él, incluso con nosotros apenas saldríamos o empeorarlo-dice Abril deteniéndolo

\- ¡ACABALO RAPHAEL! -grita Rachel viéndolos

-Tengo una idea… ¿Tienen un traje que me presten? -pregunta Harley

-Sí, tengo tres más, ¿Por qué? -pregunta Fugitoid

* * *

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Donnie al ser golpeado

\- ¡AUCH! -grita Mikey estrellándose contra él

\- ¡AY! -grita Leo chocando contra ellos

\- ¡OW! -grita Raph chocando contra ellos

Los cuatro se dan cuenta que están rodeado de muchos Vreen que sería imposible acabar con ellos mientras que Dregg sonríe con malicia viendo su victoria tan cerca

-Por fin, serán alimento de mis hijos-dice Dregg con malicia- les dije, nada escapa de Lord Dregg

-Chicos este es el fin-dice Mikey aterrado

Dregg aplasta un botón y un rayo se dirige hacia ellos

-¡Oh no! -dice Casey

\- ¡Debemos salvarlos! -dice Abril

\- ¡No llegaríamos a tiempo! -dice Fugitoid desesperado

\- ¡CHICOS! -grita aterrada

Los chicos cierran los ojos, pero algo bloquea el rayo pocos centímetros antes de que les diera destruyendo a todos los Vreen

\- ¡AH! -dicen todos confundidos

La luz cesa y se mira a Harley con sus símbolos y ojos brilla de color verde esmeralda mientras que sus ojos viendo la nave de Lord Dregg

\- ¿Harley? -pregunta Raph sorprendido

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -mostrando sus uñas crecidas hasta tener una Pulgada- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita lanzándose hacia la nave con una fuerza que la hace retroceder

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Dregg sosteniéndose con fuerza por el impacto

-Wow-dicen todos sorprendidos los de la sala de mando

\- ¡WOW! -grita Mikey sorprendido

-Definitivamente… será la futura madre de mis hijos-dice Raph sonriendo ganándose una mala mirada de Mikey

-Hipervuelo de emergencia activado -anuncia la computadora de la nave de Dregg

-Por hoy ganaron, pero juro que volveré-dice Dregg activando el Hipervuelo

Harley se aleja al momento que Dregg se aleja a hipervelocidad

-¡GANAMOS! -grita Rachel emocionada

Harley se acerca a los chicos mostrando que usa un traje idéntico al de Abril pero de color Carmesi ajustado con guantes, cinturón y botas negras

-Estas hermosa-dice Mikey viéndola embobado al igual que Raph

-Aaammm ustedes dos me dan miedo-dice Harley alejándose un poco de ambos- ¿Están bien? -viendo a los demás

-Claro… muchísimas gracias-dice Leo sonriéndole mientras que Harley le sonríe

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias, nos salvaste! -dice Donnie emocionado

Harley sonríe

Todos se dirigen hacia la nave donde todos los esperaban ansiosos de verlos,

\- ¡DONNIE! -grita Abril abrazándolo

Donnie se sonroja mientras sonríe idiotamente y ponía ojos de corazón mientras que Casey cruza los brazos molesto

\- ¡RAPH! - grita Rachel abrazándolo y él le sonríe

\- Rachel-dice Leo cruzando los brazos y la peque se para frente a él con la vista baja- espero que hayas aprendido la lección después de lo que hiciste

-Jamás huir de ustedes y mucho menos en el espacio-dice Rachel triste

-Eso y…jamás huir de tu familia -dice Leo acariciándole la cabeza

\- Es que... Mis hermanos me pidieron que me fuera de la casa cuando se enamoraron por que dijeron que les arruinaba la relación... No quería que ustedes me corrieran también -dice soltando lágrimas

-Amor o no.… nosotros siempre te cuidaremos porque jamás seras un estorbo -dice Leo cargándola- así que quítate eso de la cabeza

Rachel asiente sonriendo

 **5 minutos después**

\- ¡PERO DE TODAS FORMAS ESTAS CASTIGADA! -gritan todos menos Harley

Rachel estaba frente a un pizarrón molesta escribiendo "No debo irme, ni mucho menos agarrar una nave sola y sin permiso" quinientas veces

-Pobrecita-dice Harley viéndola

-Lo se… pero es necesario-dice Leo- no puede estar sola por el espacio siendo seguidos por ese loco y mucho menos contra los triceratons

-Ahora que recuerdo... ¿Porque van por los triceratons?

-No exactamente vamos por ellos, buscamos algo antes que ellos-dice Donnie

-Si no, nuestro hogar será destruido-dice Mikey con tristeza al recordarlo

-Y que exacta... un momento-dice analizando lo que Mikey dijo- no… ¿Ellos buscan las piezas para el agujero negro?

-Así es linda-dice Raph para después recibir un zape por parte de Mikey

-Pero… ¿Qué harían al encontrarlo? -pregunta confundida

\- Queremos destruirlas antes que ellos los encuentren y destruyan la tierra -dice Leo

\- ¿La tierra? -pregunta confundida

-Es nuestro hogar-dice Abril

-Me suena ese planeta-dice Harley

\- ¿Has oído del kraang? -pregunta Casey y Harley niega- oh… bueno… ¿Quieres que te expliquemos nuestra razón de buscarlo en versión larga o corta?

-Corta

\- Los triceratons destruyeron la tierra, viajamos en el tiempo y tratamos de detenerlos

-Ay no… entonces lo probaran primero ahí-dice Harley aterrada

\- Especifica -dice Leo

-Ok, ellos estado atacando a muchos planetas para buscar información de esas piezas, incluyendo mi mundo que también lo ha estado buscando... por desgracia alguien de nuestro mundo nos traiciono... Bueno medio porque le dio unas notas que en clave y lengua Antigua describía donde estaba la primera pieza- dice Harley

\- Entonces… ¿Ya lo describieron? -pregunta Abril

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si los triceratons lo hicieron-dice Harley preocupada- yo también eh estado buscando esas piezas para limpiar el nombre de alguien querido y salvar a mi clan porque juraron que si funciona nosotros seremos los próximos

\- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? -pregunta Leo

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta viéndolo confundida

\- Tú estás buscando las piezas, nosotros también, además… no te vendría mal una mano, además estamos en el mismo bando-dice Leo sonriendo

-No se…alguien quiso acompañarme... pero el quien me persigue para matarme, y no es Dregg... lo -Harley baja la vista

-Lo lamento tanto-dice Fugitoid con tristeza

\- Déjanos ayudar -dice Leo agarrando su hombro sonriéndole

-Además... detendremos a los triceratons y con eso nosotros salvaremos a la tierra y tu limpiaras el nombre de ese amigo tuyo, honraras al quien te quiso acompañar y salvaras a tu clan -dice Casey sonriendo

-Además… Abril ya no seria la única chica adolescente en el grupo-dice Rachel sin dejar de escribir

-Buen punto-dice Abril

-Pues…cuando lo mataron estuve dos años antes de terminar en el hielo vagando sola buscando justicia que olvide lo que se siente tener amigos y estar en una sociedad -dice Harley cruzando los brazos bajando la vista

-Entonces que... ¿Te quedas? -pregunta Mikey sonriendo

Harley levanta su vista y mira a todos le sonríen para tratar de darle confianza y suspira

-Me quedo-sonriendo

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritan todos emocionados y Mikey y Rafa la abrazan

-Am chicos... aammm no soy de abrazo en grupo si estoy en medio -dice nerviosa

-Te entiendo-dice Abril viendo a Casey y a Donnie

-Chicos-dice Leo y ambos se separan

-Por cierto… Harley-dice Abril sacando la bolsa-esto lo encontré en tu nave -dandoselo

-Ah-viendo dentro de la bolsa - ¡NO!... mi collar no-dice sacando viendo que se le cayó la piedra- rayo… debió romperse cuando me atacaron y termine en el hielo... fue parte de mi familia por más de mil nexton, se lo dan al que nació con un don especial, es el único recuerdo que me queda de mi madre

-Ay no que pena-dice Abril con tristeza

-Si-dice Harley soltando una lagrima

-Puedo reconstruirlo-dice Fugitoid

\- ¿Enserio? -pregunta Harley sonriendo

-Si-agarrando la bolsa y el collar- tú no te preocupes, tendrá la gema de tu familia

-Muchísima gracias-dice Harley sonriendo-aammm estoy algo agotada… ¿Dónde puedo descansar?

\- ¡EN MI CUARTO! -gritan los chicos rápidamente

\- Sígueme, te llevare a un cuarto -dice Fugitoid caminando y ella lo sigue

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -gruñen ambos molestos

\- ¡DONNIE! tienes que ayudarme para que me haga caso -dice Mikey agarrándole del brazo

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡A mí me ayudara! -dice Raph agarrándole del brazo

\- ¡A MI! / ¡NO A MI! -gritan jalando a Donnie

\- ¡AAAA AUXILIO! -grita Donnie

-Jajajajaja- ríen los demás divertidos


	3. Chapter 3

**Al día siguiente del ataque**

Lord Dregg estaba de nuevo en un planeta desierto esperando a Armaggon, aunque no le encantaba la idea porque después le aumenta el precio sabía muy bien que lo necesitaba para encontrar a las tortugas y sus amigos.

En eso aparece su viejo amigo tiburón quien aterriza frente a él.

-Al fin llegas-dice molesto

-Tu llegaste antes-dice Armaggon tranquilo- ¿Qué deseas ahora?

-Quiero que captures a otra criatura que ahora está con las tortugas, una hembra del planeta Xiclotl-dice seriamente

\- ¿Del planeta Xiclotl? -pregunta sorprendido- sabes bien que son criaturas muy peligrosas por su sangre

-Tú ya tuviste de experiencia una batalla con un anciano de ese planeta hace catorce años en la que terminaste con su vida, no creo que tengas problema con ella, es una jovencita y en especial está lejos de la protección de ese corazón de su planeta

-Mmmm, esto te costara casi el doble de que te pido por los otros-dice cruzando los brazos

-Grrrr ya lo sé, captúrala viva y te daré tu recompensa-dice Lord Dregg yéndose a su nave

-Ser un placer-dice Armaggon yéndose al espacio

-Espero que esta vez no me falles-dice con malicia

* * *

 **Ulixes, dos días después**

Los chicos estaban entrenando Holo-cámara contra el clan del Pie siendo observados por fuera por Abril, Rachel, Casey, Fugitoid y Harley quien apenas podía ver sus movimiento por la velocidad.

-Vaya enemigos que tienen en su mundo, antes era con humanos y ahora con robots, el líder de ese grupo quiere eliminarlos-dice Fugitoid viéndolos

-No tienes idea amigo-dice Casey cruzando los brazos-a mí me tocaron los robots cuando los conocí

-A mi los humanos, pero pueden creerlo… me voy por un tiempo de sus vidas y que cuando peleo con ellos resultan ser robots, apenas pude escapar pero gracias a Donnie que me salvo-dice Abril sonriendo y Casey cruza los brazos molesto

-Yo apenas puedo ver sus movimientos… mis ojos aún no se recuperan por completo después de estar en el hielo-dice Harley yendo a la Maquina de Alimentos.

-Tranquila Harley, es normal que aun estén aturdidos todos tus sentidos de tu especie, pero muy pronto despertaran por completo-dice Fugitoid sonriendo

-Por lo menos mis poderes están algo despiertos-dice Harley sonriendo mientras se pone el cable en su frente- Pastel Azu- en eso la maquina aparece un pedazo con forma de pastel, pero de color azul fosforescente poco brillante- mmmm rico-agarrándolo

-Mmmm se me antoja-dice Rachel poniendo el cable en su cabeza- un pudin de chocolate- en eso sale un plato lleno de chocolate- YUMI -agarrándolo emocionada y yendo a la sala de televisión con Harley- ¿Vemos televisión?

-Aun no me acostumbro a esos programas de su mundo… son diferentes a los míos-dice Harley algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, veamos Zack y Cody gemelos en Acción-dice emocionada poniendo el programa-uuyyy están buscando el tesoro en el hotel, es uno de mis favoritos

\- ¿Por qué esos niños se parecen? – pregunta Harley confundida

-Son gemelos, ósea son chicos que nacieron el mismo día y se parecen física pero no mentalmente-dice Rachel sonriendo- ¿Qué en tu mundo no hay gemelos?

-No… solo nacemos uno a la vez-dice Harley viéndola

-Oh… bueno, en nuestro planeta rara vez nacen gemelos… o trillizos ósea tres idénticos-dice Harley

-Órale-dice Harley sorprendida

-A mí me hubiera gustado tener una gemela-dice Abril triste

-No todos los planetas nacen con un gemelo, aunque en el fondo a mí me hubiera encantado tener un gemelo-dice Fugitoid divertido

-Yo estoy bien así, el mundo no es grande para dos Casey Jones-dice orgulloso

-De hecho, nos salvamos-dice Rachel comiendo su chocolate divertida

-Jajajajaja creo que deben de hacer sus conferencias lejos de los demás-dice Harley divertida

-Eso digo-dice Rachel divertida- pero Maddie lo necesita mas

-Ay pero que entrenamiento-dice Leo saliendo del Holo-cámara

-Aunque si nos dieron una buena paliza-dice Donnie masajeándose el hombro

\- ¿Les gusto el entrenamiendo que idee? -pregunta Abril

-Estuvo increíble Abril, gracias-dice Leo sonriendo

\- ¡HARLEY! -gritan Mikey y Raph parándose frente a ella

\- ¡La carne de burro no es transparente! -dice Rachel molesta

-Harley ¿Viste como golpeaba a esos Robopies? -pregunta Raph sonriendo presumiendo sus músculos

\- ¿Viste como esquivaba los ataques? -pregunta Mikey emocionado

-Lo siento chicos, apenas pude verlos bien, aun no recupero por completo mis sentidos-dice Harley comiendo

-Aaaawww- ambos se decepcionan

-Aaaammm ¿Qué comes? -pregunta Mikey

-Pastel de Azu

-Ah, suena… aammm delicioso, déjame probar-dice Mikey agarrándola una cucharada

-Claro que no-dice Fugitoid quitándoselo- hay cosas que para ustedes son mortales y para ella no, este pastel está hecho de azufre

\- ¿Azufre? -pregunta Mikey confundido

-Es un elemento químico, de número atómico 16, masa atómica 32,064 y símbolo S; es un no metal de color amarillo pálido y olor desagradable, que se encuentra en la naturaleza tanto en forma libre como combinado con otros elementos; se usa para la obtención de ácido sulfúrico, para fabricar fósforos, caucho vulcanizado, tintes, pólvora, fungi…

\- ¡Ya entendimos Donnie! -dice Raph rápidamente- es toxico en pocas palabras

-Si-dice Donnie tranquilo

-Un momento pequeña-dice Leo quitándole el chocolate a Rachel- tú no has comido, iré a pedir comida de verdad para ti- yéndose a la Maquina de Alimentos.

\- ¡Malvado! -dice Rachel molesta

-Tienes que comer, mi madre me decía "Una buena alimentación da como resultado un crecimiento y una belleza segura"- dice Harley sonriendo

-Mi padre dice "Comer bien te hará sana y fuerte" -dice Abril

-Pero a mí no me gusta las verduras, es lo que Leo más me da- dice Rachel cruzando los brazos al momento que Leo le sirve una sopa de pollo con verdura- ¿Ya vieron?

-Listo Harley, la foto que fue encontrada en tu nave ya fue descongelado y arreglado para que no se destruya por culpa del hielo-dice Fugitoid dándoselo

-Gracias, aun les agradezco por haber regresado a mi antigua nave a recuperar algunas de mis pertenencias-dice Harley sonriendo

-No hay de que-dice Donnie sonriendo

-Debes de tener más cosas de tu familia-dice Mikey sonriendo- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Ella era mi abuela materna, Celina, la bebe era Amber cuando tenía poco de nacida, cinco años después de tristeza después de que mi abuelo Zero fuera asesinado por un criminal muy buscado en el espacio

-Ay no, lo siento mucho-dice Mikey apenado

-No te preocupes, ahora están juntos-dice Harley sonriendo

-Tu collar aún no está reparado, pero muy pronto lo estará-dice Fugitoid sonriendo

-Muchas gracias-dice Harley sonriendo- pero ya son muchas molestias que hacen por mi

-Tú debes tener todo lo que puedas de tu familia, nosotros debemos luchar para salvar nuestro hogar y no tenemos, aunque sea una foto de nuestros familiares para verlos cuando queramos-dice Leo con tristeza

-Oigan, salvaremos su planeta y me encantaría mucho ir a conocerlo…. ammm ¿Si puedo verdad? - pregunta Harley sonriendo

-Jejejej claro que sí, nos encantaría mucho que vayas, pero debes aprender cosas de nuestro mundo y tú nos debes enseñar del tuyo-dice Leo sonriendo

-Hecho-dice Harley emocionada- iré a llevar esto a mi cuarto, ya vuelvo-dice yéndose

-No es muy bella-dice Raph con ojos de corazón

-Chicos creo que la asustan cuando se acercan demasiado para saber si los mira o la impresionaron, deben de dejar que ella los conozca y tome la decisión de con quién se queda-dice Leo

-A mí me gustaría que se quedara contigo Leo-dice Rachel

\- Rachel-dice Leo viéndola seriamente

-Estás loco, debo cuidarla del enano-dice Raph apuntando a Mikey

\- ¿Qué hay de Mona Lisa? -pregunta Mikey cruzando los brazos

-Aaammm pues… ella me ve como guerrero-dice Raph rápidamente

-En cuando la vea de nuevo estará como bobo-dice Casey a Abril quien asiente de acuerdo

-Quédate con Mona Lisa y yo me quedo con Harley-dice Mikey rápidamente

\- ¡Ni loco! -dice Raph molesto

-Vaya dilema, Raph está enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y pelea con Mikey por una-dice Donnie a Leo

-Solo espero que no terminen como Destructor y Sensei-dice Leo alejándose con Donnie

-Lo que no saben es que la especie de Harley tiene reglas de cortejo-dice Fugitoid

\- ¿Cortejo? -preguntan Raph, Mikey y Leo al mismo tiempo

-Sí, deben de seguir los pasos y así se verá quien es digno de ella-dice Fugitoid- ¿Donnie me ayudas a revisar la sala de motor?

-Claro-dice Donnie siguiéndolo

* * *

 **Al otro Extremo de la galaxia**

-Vaya, si sigo con esto pronto tendré suficiente Zemulacks para retirarme-dice Armaggon emocionado mientras veía su pantalla- vaya, vaya conque ahí están y… vaya-viendo la imagen de un planeta- esto será muy fácil-con malicia

* * *

 **Ulixes**

 **Sala de Motor**

-Muy bien, parece que todo está 100% en orden-dice Donnie revisando la computadora

-Sí, que alivio-dice Fugitoid guardando la computadora- gracias Donnie contigo ayudándome es más rápido-sonriendo

-De nada profesor-dice Donnie sonriendo- Fugitoid… no sé si son ideas mías, pero… veo a Harley siempre triste y nerviosa como si tratara de decirnos algo, pero no puede

-Sí, Leo, Abril y yo lo hemos notado-dice Fugitoid dándole la espalda y voltea a verlo- te diré lo que le dije a ellos, la especie de Harley es algo, extraña pero muy noble, solo hay 2% de probabilidad que haya alguien que pueda traicionar a su especie o aliados pero dudo que ese sea el caso de Harley, pero debemos entenderla, ella perdió a la mayor parte de su familia y todos sus amigos y el único pariente que le queda la culpa de un crimen que no cometió-dice poniendo la mano en su hombro-aparte que quiere salvar a su mundo, limpiar su nombre y no olvidar que estuvo tres años congelada debemos darle tiempo para que pueda decirnos todo

-Sí, eso lo entiendo y tiene sentido-dice Donnie tranquilo

-Lo sé, vamos a la sala de mando-dice Fugitoid sonriendo

-Además… desde que Harley está aquí le está siendo un bien para Abril, ya tiene una amiga adolescente con quien hablar… aunque claro, de otro planeta-dice Donnie sonriendo siguiéndolo

-Si, además Rachel la adora, es como otra hermana mayor-dice Fugitoid sonriendo

* * *

 **Sala de Mando**

Harley estaba en el puesto de Abril viendo su collar que tenía forma de tela, roza su dedo en el y aparece un guardapelo con forma de ovalo y lo abre viendo la foto de sus hermanas poco antes del ataque que cambio su vida.

-¿Quiénes son? -pregunta Rachel parada a lado de ella sacándola de su mundo

-H… Hola Rachel… ellas son mis hermanas, Elsa es la mayor y ella es la pequeña Amber antes de que los triceratons-dice con tristeza

-Tu hermana… era muy linda y veía divertida-dice Rachel viéndola

-Si… pero ella-dice tratando de hablar, pero algo muy fuerte la hace callarse

\- Elsa también es muy hermosa… ¿Ella es la que te persigue? -pregunta Rachel viéndola

-Si-dice Harley con tristeza- solo cree en lo que vio, Elsa siempre ha sido así

-Pero… tu eres muy buena, eres incapaz de hacer eso-dice Rachel viéndola

-Gracias peque-dice Harley sonriéndole y después baja tristemente la mirada- por desgracia me busca para matarme, pero yo... aparte de limpiar el nombre de alguien querido para mi debo encontrar la forma que Elsa sepa la verdad

En eso Rachel se escabulle en sus brazos y la mira tiernamente

-Desde ahora yo seré tu hermanita-dice Rachel sonriendo

-Aaaww gra… ¡Ah! -volteando para ver a todos detrás de ellas viéndolas- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

-Escuchamos todos Harley, lo siento tanto-dice Fugitoid con tristeza mientras que Harley baja su vista

-Oye Harley-dice Abril sentándose a lado de ella- sé que sufriste mucho y que el único ser que te queda te odie con toda su alma, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros- sonriéndole

-Es cierto Harley, no tienes por qué preocuparte más, nosotros ayudaremos a limpiar tu nombre-dice Leo sonriéndole

-Gracias Leo-dice Harley sonriendo

Leo se le queda sonriendo, pero se da cuenta que ya fue mucho y se sacude la cabeza para ver a sus dos hermanos viéndolo atentamente

-Aammm… cof, cof… ¿Cuánto falta para encontrar la primera pieza del generador? - pregunta Leo rápidamente

-Tranquilo Leonardo… yo te avisare cuando tenga la ubicación-dice Fugitoid

-Aaammm tengo una duda, la eh tenido desde el primer día que llegue aquí-dice Harley ganándose la atención de todos- jejejeje ¿Fugitoid es el padre de todos?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! -gritan todos los jóvenes rápidamente

-Claro que no, si fueran mis hijos serian demasiado guapos-dice Fugitoid orgulloso

-Querrá decir, robóticos-dice Raph

-O con bigotes como él tenía cuando era humano-dice Rachel

-Calvos-dice Mikey

-Nerds-dice Casey

-Viajando todo el tiempo-dice Donnie

-Y sin entrenamiento Ninja-dice Leo

\- ¡CASTIGADOS! -grita Fugitoid molesto

\- Oye… tu no eres nuestro padre-dice Mikey

Fugitoid tiene ojos de llamas y agarra a todos llevándoselos a arrastras

\- ¡AUXILIO! -gritan todos menos Abril y Harley ya que fueron las únicas que no dijeron nada

\- No debí de haber preguntado-dice Harley nerviosa

-Neee… algún día tenía que pasar-dice Abril divertida- pero… ¿Qué castigo les dará? -pregunta yéndose

\- ¡Espérame! -dice Harley divertida siguiéndola

Ambas van a la sala de televisión y miran algo extremadamente cómico, todos estaba sentados alrededor de una mesa con un plato lleno vegetales que Fugitoid mando a pedir de la tierra.

-Nadie se moverá de aquí hasta no ver los platos extremadamente vacíos-dice Fugitoid molesto

-Aaaawwww-Rachel lo veía con ojos de cachorro abandonado para poder salvarse

-Y ustedes dos-viendo a Harley y Abril- si no se van los acompañaran

\- ¡ADIOS! -gritan ambas huyendo

\- ¡TRAIDORAS! -grita Casey molesto

Fugitoid se va molesto a la sala de Mando dejándolos solos

-Iuc… no quiero verduras-dice Rachel asqueada

\- ¿Crees que yo sí? -pregunta Casey molesto

-Esto es muy sano chicos-dice Leo comiendo tranquilo

\- ¡Guacala! -dice Rachel asqueada- al menos tu terminaras rápido y estarás con Harley

\- ¡Rachel! -dice Leo viéndola

\- ¡ESO SI QUE NO! -gritan Mikey y Raph comenzando a comer sus verduras a gran velocidad

-Vaya… es la primera vez que los veo comer verduras a gran velocidad-dice Donnie sorprendido

-Pero… se ponen más verdes de lo que son-dice Casey viéndolos- ¡PUAJ!... ¿Esto es brócoli? -viendo en su plato

-Aaammm chicos-dice Rachel llamando la atención de Mikey y Raph- si se comen mis verduras les daré un consejo- dice sonriendo

Ambos chicos comienzan a devorar el plato de Rachel mientras que ella los mira divertida

-Casey… tengo una idea-dice Donnie con malicia

\- ¡Listo! -dicen ambos dejando el plato limpio

-Bien… mi consejo es… ¡FUGITOID YA TERMINÉ! -grita orgullosa

\- ¡RACHEL! -gritan ambos furiosos

-A ver-mostrando su imagen en la pantalla de la televisión- mmm muy bien, parece que Leo, Donnie, Casey y Rachel pueden irse, los demás sigan comiendo- apagando la pantalla

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe…-ambos miran que sus platos están llenos de comida mientras que el de los demás vacíos

-Cuiden sus platos-dice Casey divertido

-Adiós-dice Leo yéndose con los demás

\- ¡TRAIDORES! -gritan ambos furiosos

-Tenías razón Donnie, me alegro que esos dos sean tan distraídos-dice Casey

-Mira quien habla-dice Donnie divertido entrando a la sala de Mando

-Hola chicos ¿Estuvo rica la comida? -pregunta Abril divertida

-No te burles, algún día te tocara ese castigo-dice Casey sentándose en su puesto

-Fugitoid me acorde de algo-dice Harley acercándose con un chip- esto tiene información sobre la primera pieza… pero no hemos podido descifrarlo-dándoselo

-Muy bien-dice Fugitoid metiéndolo a su computadora y sale en la pantalla símbolos-vaya… ¿De dónde lo sacaron?

-Hace Nextons alguien de mi especie que en paz descanse lo saco de una computadora de los Ultroms-dice Harley

-Qué raro, no se parece en nada a la escritura del Kraang-dice Donnie

-Los Ultroms lo cambiaron para que los Kraang no supieran de sus planes-dice Fugitoid

\- ¿Cree que pueda descifrarlo Profesor? -pregunta Abril

-Claro… eso creo

-Qué raro-dice Rachel viendo los símbolos- creo haberlos visto antes-dice sorprendida

-Igual yo-dice Abril viéndolos- ese dice "pieza"

-Ese "paz" -dice Rachel

-Aquella "Agujero Negro" -die Abril

-Ese "Prevenir" -dice Rachel

-Ese… "Digno" -dice Abril

-Ese ¡TIBURON! -dice Rachel aterrada

-No… no creo que diga eso-dice Abril confundida

\- ¡NO! ¡TIBURON! -grita Rachel apuntándolo

Todos voltean y miran a Armaggon acercando

\- ¡Armaggon! -dice Leo

\- ¡¿Armaggon?! -pregunta Harley impactada

\- ¡OH SI! ¡ES MI FAVORITO! -grita Casey emocionado

\- ¡KYA! -gritan todos al momento de que son golpeados

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! -pregunta Raph entrando a la sala con Mikey

\- Armaggon nos ataca-dice Leo - ¡Todos a sus puestos!

\- Al fin lo encuentro-dice Harley llena de odio dirigiéndose hacia la salida

\- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Rachel viéndola

\- ¡A vengarme! ¡El asesino a mi abuelo! -dice yéndose llena de odio

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -gritan todos impactados

\- ¡HARLEY ES…. ¡KYA! -grita Abril sosteniendo al momento que la nave recibe otro golpe

\- ¡HARLEY ESPE... -Raph no termina de hablar ya que Mikey lo empuja para ir tras de ella - ¡MIKEY! -grita siguiéndolo furioso

\- ¡Chicos!, ¡¿A dónde van?! -pregunta Leo molesto

\- Van tras de su amada, ¿Porque no los alcanza Leo?... digo, te la pueden ganar-dice Rachel ganándose una mala mirada por parte de él

* * *

Harley entra a la sala donde están los trajes espaciales y comienza a prepararse

\- ¡HARLEY! -gritan Raph y Mikey corriendo hacia ella

Harley rápidamente se conecta a la computadora y cierra la puerta dejándolos fuera

\- ¡Harley, abre! -dice Raph golpeando la puerta

\- ¡FUGITOID ABRE LA PUERTA! -grita Mikey desesperado

-Eso trato… Harley bloqueo ese sistema por unos minutos, que astuta-dice Fugitoid desde el altavoz

Harley se pone su casco y abre la puerta hacia el espacio exterior

\- ¡NO HARLEY!

Harley sale rápidamente y mira a Armaggon tratando de abrir donde se encuentra el motor

\- ¡OYE! -grita Harley parándose cerca

-Ah-dice Armaggon viéndola- vaya… pero si eres la Xenomorfa que viaja con las tortugas, Lord Dregg me dijo de ti… pero, te me hace muy familiar- dice viéndola

Harley se enfurece y alarga sus uñas para lanzarse contra él, Armaggon apenas la esquiva y ambos comienzan a pelear.

* * *

 **Sala de Mando**

-Vaya… sí que es buena peleando-dice Casey viéndola- y… ¿Qué es un Xenomorfa?

-Es la especie de Harley, ellos tienen una capacidad de defensa increíble, pero por desgracia no siempre lo salvan-dice Fugitoid

\- ¡HARLEY! -gritan Raph y Mikey entrando a la sala

\- ¡DEBEMOS SALVARLA! -grita Mikey

-Activando armas-dice Donnie aplastando botones

\- ¡FUEGO! -grita Fugitoid

La nave comienza a lanzar rayos hacia y uno le da Harley en la cabeza

\- ¡HARLEY! -gritan todos aterrados

-Jajajajaja- ríe Armaggon agarrándola inconsciente- gracias tortugas, si quieren volverla a ver nos vemos en el planeta Zucoit en 24 horas, si no… jamás la volverán a ver- yéndose con Harley

\- ¡HARLEY! -grita Mikey

\- ¡Hay que alcanzarlos! -dice Leo

\- ¡SI! -grita Rachel aplastando un botón por error

\- ¡¿Quién activo el Hypervuelo?! -pregunta Fugitoid molesto

Rachel señala a Mikey y él la mira mal

Rachel se escondió atrás de Leo

-¡Sujétense! -dice Donnie al momento que el Ulixes aumenta la velocidad

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 **Poco después**

 **Planeta Zucoit**

-Ay-se queja Harley levantándose adolorida- ¿Qué me… ¡Ah! -viéndose encadenada

-Vaya… despertaste-dice Armaggon viéndola

\- ¡TU! -grita llena de odio- ¡DEJAME IR! ¡SUELTAME! -forcejeando

\- ¿Y dónde está lo divertido?

\- ¡Te mostrare algo divertido en cuanto te haga pagar lo que le hiciste a mi abuelo!

-Así que… ¿Tu eres la nieta de Zero? -pregunta con malicia- ahora sé porque te me hacía familiar, eres idéntica a él

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Armaggon la pasa de largo dejando a Harley sola luchando por liberarse

* * *

 **Afueras del planeta**

 **-** Contemple el planeta Zucoit-dice Fugitoid acercándose a un planeta de color arenas con manchas moradas- un planeta desierto de civilización, pero de gran valor porque sus aguas son curativas, pero no se dejan ver fácilmente, se dice que si tienes una buena razón para buscarlo lo encontraras, aunque también se dice que viven criaturas salvajes

-Vaya-dice Rachel emocionada

\- ¿Dónde está Harley? -pregunta Leo seriamente

-Aterrizaremos lo más cerca que podamos, no podemos alertar a Armaggon-dice Donnie

-Tiene razón-dice Abril

-Lo que me alegro es que es desierto, así que no temeré que se metan en líos como el planeta Varanon-dice Fugitoid

\- ¿Qué hicimos en ese planeta? -pregunta Casey confundido

-Aaaammm déjame recordártelo: Mikey destruyo la comida de un puesto, Raph y tu destruyeron un robot de una tienda, Leo coqueteo con una chica cuyo gigantesco novio lo quiso aplastar, Abril Rachel y yo tuvimos que huir porque durante la huida de Leo destruyo una gema que no pudimos pagar y por ultimo nos hicimos enemigo de Dregg- dice Donnie cruzando los brazos

-Wow… todo eso en nuestra primera visita a otro planeta-dice Abril sorprendida

-Jajajajaja lo de Leo sí que fue cómico-dice Rachel divertida ganándose una fea mirada de Leo

\- Rachel, deja de jugar, el amor de mi vida está en peligro -dice Mikey

\- Corrección, la futura madre de mis hijos está en peligro-dice Raph ganándose una mirada de odio de Mikey

-Hasta que no elija a ninguno... Es una amiga que está en problemas -dice Leo cruzando los brazos

\- Y la futura esposa de Leo, ya estoy planeando la boda -dice Rachel rápidamente

\- ¡Rachel! -dice Leo, Mikey y Raph

\- Parece que quieren que los vuelva a castigar- dice Fugitoid y todos se callan- vaya… si hubiera tenido hijos hubiera sido un gran padre -dice orgulloso

-Jejejeje- todos ríen nerviosos

-Listo-dice Fugitoid aterrizando la nave- por suerte pueden respirar en este planeta, no es necesario los traje

-Qué bueno-dice Raph preparando sus sais

\- ¡SI! -grita Rachel corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Leo la agarra por detrás- ¡OYE!

\- ¿A dónde? -pregunta Leo alzándola como cachorro

\- A salvar a mi hermana

\- ¿Hermana? -preguntan todos confundido

-Le dije a Harley que sería su hermanita hasta que encontráramos a su hermana y resolver el maletendido -dice Rachel

-Sabes... tenemos una misión para ti -dice Donnie

\- ¡Cual? – emocionada

 **5 minutos despues**

\- ¡OIGAN, NO SOY UNA INÚTIL! -grita Rachel quien estaba encadenada en el cuarto de televisión

-Tu misión es cuidar la nave-dice Leo acercándose a la puerta principal- listo

Fugitoid abre la puerta y todos salen viendo el planeta es casi como el desierto, pero no hacía calor ni frio

-Así debería ser el clima de la tierra… refrescante-dice Casey sonriendo

-Este lugar da algo de miedo

\- ¿Donde esta Harley? -pregunta Leo

-A eso voy Leonardo-dice Fugitoid revisando su muñeca- por aquí- caminando

\- ¡CUIDA LA NAVE RACHEL! -grita Raph antes de alejarse

\- ¡MALVADOS! -grita Rachel desde la nave

* * *

Harley estaba sentada pero demasiado agotada después de tantos intentos por liberarse

-Hasta que te quedas quieta -dice Armaggon tranquilo mientras que ella lo mira con odio- sabes… tu abuelo me debía dinero después de ganarle en un juego, el me pidió tiempo pero no me dio razones para darselo

-Por tu culpa el está muerto y mi abuela murió de tristeza-dice Harley llena de odio

-Uuuyyy lastima, no me importa-dice Armaggon riéndose pero se calla al escuchar una alarma y sonríe con malicia- Llegaron

* * *

-Te lo advierto Rapha, ¡Aléjate de Harley! -dice Mikey

\- ¿O qué?

-O… o… No lo había pensado ¡AUCH! -grita al recibir un golpe en la nuca- ¡LEO AYUDAME!

\- Dejen de jugar -dice Leo pasándole de lado

\- Guarden silencio... no debemos alertar a Armaggon -dice Fugitoid

\- El empezó -dice Mikey rápidamente

-No lo puedo creer, no quiero imaginarme cuantos tontos se ponen así por una mujer sin darle oportunidad a ella de elegir- dice Abril molesta

Casey y Donnie se miran

-Ahi les hablan-dice Leo divertido y ambos lo miran mal

\- Pues… en un planeta no muy lejano estarían pretendiendo cientos de chicos a Rachel, a esa edad suelen desposarlas- dice Fugitoid

\- ¡Por eso jamás iremos a ese planeta! -dice Abril

\- Que gracioso, Rachel dijo que quería ir- dice Fugitoid sonriendo y Abril rueda los ojos

-Por cierto Fugitoid y... en el planeta de Harley... ¿Como pretenden a las chicas? -pregunta Raph como quién no quiere sabes

-Si... curiosamente ¿Cómo? -pregunta Mikey

\- Bueno... Son 5 pasos-dice Fugitoid y ambos sacan una libreta ara apuntar- Primero está el permiso, debes pedirle permiso a la familia de cortejar a la dama y sí ellos te dan permiso puedes intentar conquistarla, sí no te lo dan y sigues intentando conquistarla estas quebrantado la ley y te encierran hasta que termine la época del cortejo... Sí la dama no tiene familia dale un regalo que sea valioso para ti y sí lo acepta tienes permiso de cortejarla

-Así se hacía en la antigüedad en nuestro mundo sobre pedirle permiso a la familia… aunque los ricos aun lo hacen-dice Donnie

-Es cierto-dice Abril

-Luego está el cortejo, los interesados aceptados pueden salir con la dama un día cada uno y ese día la llevan a cenar, a pasear, ir a algún lugar para pasar el rato, pero sí alguno se pasa de listo o a ella no le agrada su compañía se irá sin dar explicaciones y sí aún está interesada en ustedes y les da permiso de seguir, les dará un abrazo

\- vaya... -dice Leo sorprendido

\- ¿El tercero? -pregunta Mikey

\- Luego está el agradecimiento, sí aún ella quiere salir con alguno de ustedes, ella los llevara a algún lugar que a ella les gusté y sí ve que fingen divertirse o le coqueta a otra persona, hasta ahí llegó su suerte, pero sí ve que les gusta lo que a ella, les dará un besito en la mejilla en señal de que están aceptados para los pasos importantes

\- ya perdiste Rapha, si volvemos a ver a Monalisa se va el beso en la mejilla-dice Mikey orgulloso y recibe otro golpe- ¡AUCH!

-Tú no tienes oportunidad… o más valioso para ti es la pizza y dudo que lo acepte-dice Raph orgulloso y Mikey le saca la lengua- ¿Cuál es el cuarto?

\- El cuarto pasó es la evaluación de pareja-dice Fugitoid y todos lo miran confundidos- tiene que ver si eres buena persona, buen amigo, hermano, sí serías buen padre

-Ya perdieron-dice Casey divertido

-Y la quita es el compromiso de seguro-dice Mikey

\- Más bien el anuncio del ganador de su corazón, ella lo anuncia y el perdedor deberá alejarse o acercarse como amigo -dice Fugitoid

\- Que complejo -dice Leo tranquilo

-Chicos… siento que alguien nos observa-dice Abril y todos se detienen y ella cierra los ojos

\- Abril -dice Donnie acercándose

\- ¡CUIDADO! - grita Abril empujándolo

En eso un misil se dirige hacia ellos y todos se quitan poco antes que explote donde estaban

-Eso estuvo ce… ¡KYA! -grita Mikey al momento que todos son encerrados en una celda

\- ¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! -pregunta Casey agarrando los barrotes

-Jajajajaja -ríe Armaggon apareciendo frente a ellos

\- ¡Armaggon! -dice Leo

-Vaya, quien diría que son capaces de hacer esto e incluso saber sobre el cortejo de una Xenomorfa-dice Armaggon riéndose ganándose una mala mirada de Mikey y Raph

-Tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorado, nadie me entiendo-dice Mikey

\- _Ja, yo llevo más tiempo enamorado_ -piensa Donnie

-Bien, sera mejor llamar para que vengan por ustedes-dice Armaggon llamando a Dregg desde su comunicador de muñeca- Lord Dregg ya capture a la Xenomorfa, las tortugas y sus amigos, estamos en…. ¡KYA! -siendo bruscamente empujado

\- ¡Ah! -todos lo miran confundido

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -pregunta Armaggon volteando molesto, pero no ve nada- no puede ser esa Xenomorfa, está bien encadena… da -viendo sorprendido una sombra crecer frente a él

\- ¿Q… Que… que es eso? -pregunta Mikey asustado

Armaggon saca sus armas cuando una enorme pata se para frente a él, todos alzan sus vistas y miran un monstruo de tres cabezas con dientes filosos y ojos negros

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritan todos aterrados

Armaggon comienza a disparar su rayo láser, pero el monstruo es inmune y comienza a seguirlo mientras que el pobre se aleja rápidamente sin dejar de disparar

\- ¡RAPIDO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! -grita Casey

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Abril al ver a otro monstruo de tres cabezas, pero un poco más pequeño que el anterior acercándose a ellos

El monstruo abre la celda y acerca una de sus cabezas a ellos

\- ¡ES EL FIN! -grita Fugitoid aterrado

\- ¡ADMITO QUE NUNCA ENTENDI EL FINAL DE LOST! -grita Mikey abrazando a Raph

\- ¡YO HACIA TRAMPA EN LOS EXAMENES DE MATEMATICAS! -grita Casey aterrado

\- ¡YO ME COMIA LA CREMA DE LOS PANQUESITOS Y DESPUES LOS DEVOLVIA AL REFRIGERADOR SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTE- grita Donnie

\- ¡FUISTE TU! -grita Mikey furioso

\- ¡YO LE CORTE LOS BIGOTES A SPLINTER A LOS OCHO AÑOS! -grita Raph

\- ¡ASI QUE POR TU CULPA NOS CASTIGARON DOS SEMANAS! -grita Leo furioso

\- ¡YO USABA FRENOS Y LENTES EN LA SECUNDARIA! -grita Abril abrazando a Donnie quien estaba rojo

\- ¡YO ME COMI TODO EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE EN SAN VALENTIN! -grita Leo

\- ¡¿QUE TU QUE?!- grita Donnie

En eso un misil golpea al monstruo causando que caiga adolorido y todos miran a Armaggon

-Parece que en ese monstruo si tiene efecto mis armas-dice con malicia- ahora ustedes… ¡KYA! -siendo golpeando eso algo golpea al monstruo alejándolo de ellos una larga cola negra con una punta afilada

Todos siguen la cola hasta que miran a un ser exactamente igual a los de la película de Aliens gruñéndole a Armaggon

-A…a… eso ¿Es un Alien? -pregunta Abril aterrada

-Es como los de la película que es una versión más terrorífica a las de Alianoides… ellas nacen rompiéndoles el… pecho matando a sus víctimas-dice Mikey aterrado

-Aaammm chicos, olvide decirles algo, en realidad….

\- ¡CORRAN! -grita Mikey

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -gritan los demás huyendo aterrados

\- ¡NO! ¡NO!... ¡ESPEREN! -grita Fugitoid siguiéndolos

El Alien mueve un poco la cabeza confundida, pero voltea a ver a Armaggon a quien le gruñe

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME USEN DE HUESPED! -grita Casey corriendo aterrado

\- ¡YO FUI HUESPED DE LAS ARDILLANOIDES NO QUIERO SER DE UN ALIEN! -grita Raph huyendo

\- ¡ESPEREN! -grita Leo deteniendo- ¡Hay que buscar a Harley!

\- ¡HARLEY! -gritan Raph y Mikey deteniéndose

-Aaaammm chicos... jejejeje si me permite deci...

En eso el pequeño monstruo de tres cabeza se acerca a ellos llorando como cachorro por la herida que Armaggon le hizo

-Está herido-dice Abril aterrado

\- ¡NO ESCAPARAN! -grita Armaggon flotando frente a ellos preparándose para dispara

En eso el Alien de nuevo aparece parándose cerca del monstruo de tres cabezas gruñéndole a Armaggon

-Chicos… miren-dice Donnie apuntando el monstruo de tres cabezas comienza a brillar

\- ¡KYA!- grita Armaggon siendo tirado bruscamente al suelo por el Alien

El monstruo de tres cabezas deja de brillar mostrando a Rachel gravemente herida

\- ¡RACHEL! -gritan todos acercándose

\- ¡COF! ¡COF!- tose Rachel inconsciente escupiendo sangre

Leo la revisa mientras que el alien le gruñe a Armaggon

-Leonardo, presiona la herida para que deje de sangrar- dice Fugitoid y Leo obedece

\- ¡ALEJATE! ¡FUERA! -grita Casey amenazando al Alien con su bat quien se aleja un poco

\- ¡NO! -grita Fugitoid quitándole el bat- ella es amiga

\- ¿Ella? -pregunta Abril sorprendida

\- ¿Amiga? -pregunta Casey sorprendido

-Que no ella es solo la reina? -pregunta Raph confundido y todos los de su mundo lo miran -digo… en la película dice que los demás son machos, ella es la grande y la reina, como las abejas

\- ¡Eso no es alentador Raph! -dice Leo

-Q… Que… tome agua del pozo-dice el alien un poco débil apuntando el camino con su mano

Leo asiente y se lleva rápidamente a Rachel en brazos

\- ¿Habla? -pregunta Raph sorprendido

-No sé qué criatura sea esa niña pero lo que yo si se es que los capturare a todos- dice Armaggon levantándose furioso

El Alien se lanza hacia Armaggon pero él le dispara, por suerte ella lo esquiva pero Armaggon la golpea tirándola en un muro rompiéndolo causando que las rocas le caigan encima

\- ¡Ten esto! -dice Donnie comenzando a pelear junto a los demás

\- ¡Oh no! -dice Mikey corriendo a ver al Alien y se impacta al ver que en vez de eso era Harley- ¡HARLEY! -grita

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Raph empujándolo bruscamente - ¡HARLEY! -grita quitándole las piedras de encimas- ¡Harley! ¡Harley! -sacudiéndola

* * *

Leo seguía corriendo desesperado mientras que Rachel se quejaba de dolor

-Vamos, según Fugitoid debo ser digno y tener una razón para encontrarlo y ese alien dijo que el poso estaba por aquí, solo espero que no me lleve con los abrazacaras-dice Leo desesperado, pero mira a Rachel que se quejaba mas de dolor- ya, ya… te voy a curar…. ¿Dónde? ¿Do… ¡AH! -viendo un pozo frente a el- no estaba eso…pero ya que- dice acercándose y rápidamente saca agua de color morado- agua morada, esto es nuevo

Leo rápidamente y con cuidado le da agua a Rachel quien lentamente abre los ojos y su respiración comienza a calmarse

-Rachel

-L…Leo-dice Rachel viéndolo- ¿Eres tú?

Leo suspiro aliviado y la abraza sorprendiéndola

-Ahora-dice Leo separándose- ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE TRANSFORMAS EN CRIATURAS?! ¡¿ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS JOVENCITA?!

Rachel tembló asustada y casi lloraba, Leo suspira y vuelve a abrazarla

-luego hablaremos, ok-dice Leo y Rachel asiente - vamos, debemos encontrar a Harley e ir por los demás

* * *

Todos seguían peleando contra Armaggon el cual estaba demasiado molesto

-Es muy resistente-dice Casey

-Hay que seguir peleando-dice Abril volviendo a dispararle

-Aaaayyyy- Harley lentamente abre los ojos

-Harley, que bien -dice Raph aliviado- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Q... que pa...

\- ¡CHICOS, YA DESPERTÓ! -grita Raph emocionado

\- ¡HARLEY! -grita Mikey empujando a Raph- que alegría – abrazándola

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -gruñe Raph molesto

En eso Armaggon les apunta

\- Ah, no, eso no-dice Raph lanzándose hacia él

Armaggon lo golpea causando que se estrelle con Mikey alejándolos de Harley

\- ¡CHICOS! -grita Donnie acercándose a ayudarlo

Armaggon apunta a Harley quien lo miraba débilmente y adolorida

\- Salúdame a tu abuelo -dice con malicia

Harley cierra los ojos

\- ¡NO! -gritan Rah y Mikey aterrado

Harley abre los ojos y se transforma en la alien tirándolo bruscamente con su cola

\- Pero que...-dice Raph impactado al igual que los demás

-Eso quería decirles... la especie de Harley se transforma para atacar-dice Fugitoid y Casey se desmaya

-Se… transforma en un alien-dice Mikey impactado

-Es una Xenomorfa- dice Fugitoid

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -grita Harley recibiendo una fuerte descarga debilitándola y des transformándose

\- ¡HARLEY! - grita Leo alejando a Armaggon de ella- ¡Harley! -acercándose

-L… Leo

\- ¡TODOS! -grita Leo cargándola en brazos- ¡A LA NAVE!

Todos asienten y corren hacia la nave

\- ¡NO ESCAPARAN! -grita Armaggon siguiéndolos

Rachel chifla y aparece el monstruo de tres cabezas encima de Armaggon

\- ¡GRACIAS! -grita Rachel alejándose con los demás

El monstro se despide con un especie de aullido

Todos rápidamente entran a la nave y entran a la sala de Mando

-Todos a sus puestos, salgamos de aquí-dice Fugitoid aplastando botones

-Vamos Harley-dice Leo sentando a Harley en su puesto- bebe un poco-dice dándole el agua del planeta

Harley lo bebe y rápidamente se siente mejor

-Gracias Leo-dice Harley sonriendo

Leo le sonríe y va a su puesto

-Hay que salir rápido-dice Mikey

El Ulixes comienza a elevarse y rápidamente sale del planeta

-Uffff, estuvo cer…

\- ¡ARMAGGON NOS PERSIGUE! -grita Abril

Todos miran a Armaggon siguiendo la nave bastante furioso

-oh no... ese nunca se rinde-dice Mikey

-tiburón, tiburón

Tiburón, tiburón

Tiburón a la vista -canta Rachel divertida sentada junto con Casey

\- ¡YA LO NOTAMOS! -grita Raph y Rachel suelta lagrimitas- Oh, no, no, no llores, no, después pediré un pastel para ti sola

Rachel sonrie

Armaggon comienza a dispararles, pero el Ulixes apenas esquiva los ataques

-KYYYAAAAA

\- Agárrense fuerte para el hypervuelo -ordena Fugitoid

Todos se agarran al momento que la nave se va a hyper velocidad dejando a Armaggon atrás

-WIIIIIII -grita Rachel divertida

\- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! -gruñe Armaggon ardiendo de ira

* * *

El Ulixes se detiene muy lejos de él ya a salvo y todos suspiran aliviados

-Wow… que batalla-dice Abril

-Solo es una pelea… no la batalla-dice Harley

\- ¿Todos están bien? -pregunta Leo

-Parece que si-dice Casey

Rachel rápidamente corre a su cuarto pero Leo la agarra como cachorro

\- jijiji hola- saluda nerviosa

* * *

 **Mas tarde**

 **En la enfermería**

Rachel estaba sentada en la camilla siendo rodeada por todos mientras que Fugitoid esperaba los resultados de los analisis

-Rachel, cuéntanos todo por favor -dice Leo viéndola s

Rachel seguía callada

-Rachel... ¿Eres mutante? -pregunta Abril

-No lo sé-dice Rachel sin verla- Cuando era más pequeña... Mi papá llegó a casa ebrio... Y empezó a ponerse como loco... Y recuerdo que intento golpearme y... Cuando me di cuenta me había lanzado a atacarlo y al verme en el espejo... Yo era un lobo

Todos se sorprenden

\- ¿Qué es un lobo? -pregunta Harley

-Luego te decimos-dice Leo

-Ten Harley-dice Abril dándole chocolate caliente

-Gracias

\- ¿Cómo lograste liberarte de las cadenas? -pregunta Mikey

-No me ataron bien- dice sonriendo un poco

-Fugitoid... ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de sus análisis? -pregunta Leo viendolo

-Mmmm interesante, al parecer hay mutageno en tú sistema -dice Fugitoid

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -pregunta Rachel impactada

-Increíble-dice Abril impactada

\- ¿Pero… que es de mutante? -pregunta Casey confundido

-Pues… al parecer Rachel tiene ADN de toda especie animal, con solo tocar puede transformarse en esa criatura- dice Fugitoid

\- ¡WOW... ¡ESO ES GENIAL!- grita emocionada

\- ¿Por que nunca dijiste nada antes? -pregunta Leo

-Porque... no sabía lo que era -dice bajando su vista- y temia que me rechazaran como lo hicieron mis padres y hermanos

-Pero como íbamos a rechazarte, tu no nos rechazaste por ser mutantes... bueno a mis hermanos y a mí... además, quien no quería tener una hermanita tan tierna como tu- dice Mikey

-Jijiji -ríe Rachel abrazandolo y Raph le revolvió el cabello

-Chicos… lamento que mi deseo de vengar a mi abuelo les haya traído problemas... mi especie es algo vengativa y más si el corazón de mi planeta no nos ayuda a contenernos, lo siento y entenderé si ya no me quieren en su nave -dice Harley apenada

\- ¿Estás loca? -pregunta Leo parándose frente a ella- Es comprensible que quieras venganza, pero nunca pasan cosas buenas por eso... Pero eres nuestra amiga... Y jamás podríamos dejar de quererte- sonriendo

-Aaaawww gracias Leo -dice Harley besándole la mejilla

Leo se pone tieso y se sonroja un poco, pero mira a Mikey y a Raph quienes lo miran con odio

-Oye... Harley… ¿Porque no nos dijiste de esa transformación que haces... el de alien? -pregunta Abril

-Creí que lo sabían -dice Harley y todos niegan con la cabeza- creí que Fugitoid les había dicho

Todos voltean a verlo

-jejejeje olvide dar ese pequeño detalle-dice nervioso

\- Gracias Harley -dice Donnie sonriendo

-De nada... y cuando escuche a Mikey hablar de cómo nacíamos ya sé porque me sonaba su planeta, alguien de mi mundo que por desgracia murió por culpa de los triceratons fue a su planeta e invento eso de nosotros por diversión -dice Harley sonriendo

-Y se hizo película-dice Rachel

-Sip... vimos dos películas, se nos hizo muy divertido, pero todo es falso sobre nosotros-dice Harley divertida

-Espera… ¿Lo de la sangre y la reina? -pregunta Raph confundido

-Ok… no todo, la sangre y la reina si es real-dice Harley- pero no pone huevos

\- ¿Ah no?... ¿Entonces… los abrazacaras? -pregunta confundido

-En realidad ellos se llaman Barak y no hacen eso… pero si nacen de huevos, de crías son de ese tamaño, pero de adultos son grandes y nos ayudan a transportar cosas y jalar nuestro transporte

-De imaginarlo enormes da asco-dice Raph

-La reina es la única de gran tamaño eso si-dice Harley tranquila

-Wow… cuantas cosas inventaron que se volvió popular en nuestro mundo-dice Abril sorprendida- ¿Hay más películas?

\- ¡¿En serio?!... deseo verlas-dice Harley sonriendo

-Oh, oh… ¿Y depredadores son reales?... los que usan mascara para ver de diferente forma y sin ella tiene en forma de cruz en su boca- dice Mikey emocionado

-Ay no… ellos si existen-dice Harley asustada

\- ¡¿Diganme que obedecen sus reglas?!... lo de no dañar a enfermos, niños, embarazadas y mucho menos matarse el uno hacia el otro por el honor? -pregunta Fugitoid asustado

-Pues… solo los que ellos eligen-dice Leo y Fugitoid y Harley suspiran aliviados- ¿Enserio ellos existen? -pregunta sorprendido

\- Claro que existen, hace siglos cazaban seres civilizada que eran delincuentes... ahora solo cazan criaturas, pero mientras que en su mundo no los humillen con que se matan uno al otro por el premio todo estará en orden- dice Fugitoid

-Aammmm ¿Y los depredadores son enemigos o amigos de los triceratons? -pregunta Casey

-Los triceratons les tienen miedo, de hecho, todos les temen, son muy poderosos y de tecnología demasiado avanzada... los depredadores no perdonan una falta y los triceratons saben que si se meten con ellos tendrán una muerte segura- dice Harley

\- Ok... No sé quién es peor-dice Raph

-Tranquilo Rapha... mientras no nos metamos con ellos nada malo pasara-dice Donnie

-Más vale-dice Raph

-En realidad su especie se llama Yautjas, pero todos los llaman depredadores, son muy leales y agradecidos, tranquilos que a mí me conocen y tenemos una estrecha amistad después de salvar la nave del rey-dice Fugitoid orgulloso

-Ok… estamos algo a salvo-dice Abril nerviosa

\- Me encantaría verlos-dice Casey emocionado

\- Tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, porque es época de cacería y no es conveniente que nos acerquemos mas que sea para reparaciones... además debemos ir por la primera pieza-dice Fugitoid

-Aaawwww-decepcionado

-Fugitoid tiene razón... debemos encontrar esa pieza y destruirla para que su mundo y el mío estén a salvo-dice Harley y todos asiente de acuerdo

\- Bueno, ya es tarde, es hora de dormir-dice Fugitoid y todos se quejan-Eso o comen verduras una sema...- no termina de hablar ya que todos menos Harley se van- jejejejeje…. Descansa un poco, Harley

No sé si pueda... eh dormido durante años en ese bloque de hielo -dice sonriendo un poco - Fugitoid... necesito su ayuda

\- ¿Que necesitas?

-Usted conoce muchas cosas de mi clan, usted sabe que también algunos tenemos la capacidad especiales que en algunos mundos le llaman magia-dice Harley y él asiente- pues alguien especial me hizo un hechizo que me impide decir todo... muchas cosas, lo hizo para salvarme... necesito que me diga cuando me falta para que esto se rompa y me deje en paz y la verdad se sepa

-Vaya… Te lo diré después de analizarte pero por hoy descansa, cuando despiertes te diré-dice Fugitoid sonriendo y Harley asiente sonriendo y se va- vaya niños... pero los quiero – dice sonriendo

* * *

 **Mas tarde**

Harley intentaba dormir pero el sueño no llegaba, tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza que no la dejaba en paz

 _-Harley-_ se escuchaba la voz de Amber

\- ¡KYA! -sentándose aterrada y sudando respirando con dificultad

-Harley, ¿Todo bien? -pregunta Leo tocando la puerta

-Si... eso... creo... solo no puedo dormir -dice nerviosa

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Harley se levanta y abre la puerta y Leo entro con las manos tras la espalda

-Hola Leo... lamento si te desperté -cerrando la puerta apenada

\- No te preocupes, acabó de dormir a Rachel y vine a ver como estabas – Sonriéndole tranquilo

-Tratando de dormir... pero... es difícil, estuve dormida durante años en el hielo- dice sarcástica sentándose en la cama

\- Te tengo una sorpresa -dice Leo ofreciéndole un regalo envuelto con un moño

-wow... que es esto -dice viéndolo confundida el regalo- ¿Una caja?

\- Es un regalo, en mi planeta así damos regalos- entregándoselo

-Oh… vaya-die Harley sonriendo agarrándolo - ¿Cómo se abre?

Leo rasga un poco el papel Harley asiente y lo abre divirtiéndose y abre la caja, en el había una caja de chocolates y un libro

-Órale… rico-dice Harley viendo los chocolates- y… ¿Un libro? -sonriendo

\- Es un libro de mitos y leyendas de mi mundo, creí que te gustaría, a mí me encantan-dice Leo sonriendo

-Vaya... jajajaj gracias -dice abrazándolo y él sonrió y le correspondió

-¿Quieres que te lo lea para que duermas?- pregunta, Harley asiente y se acuesta mientras que Leo se sienta en una silla- Te contare la historia de Orfeo y Euridice

Harley asiente y un rato después por fin se había quedado dormida, Leo dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y le beso la frente haciéndola sonreír

-Descansa

Leo sale del cuarto y se va a dormir sin darse cuenta que Fugitoid los vio

-Oh no

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Se debieron de sorprender al saber que especie en realidad es Harley, pero quiero que sepan que deje una pequeña pista en la imagen de la historia**

 **Quien cree que gane el corazón de Harley?**

 **Que es la verdad que ella quiere contar?**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto**

 **Cuídense**

 **adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora, no me di cuenta que lo deje abandonado jejejeje mil perdones**

 **Pero aquí le traigo la continuación, espero que les guste y no me golpee *** _ **viéndolos alzando sus sillas**_ *** jejejeje ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *** _ **huyendo**_ *****

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que pelearon contra Armaggon, seguían viajando por el espacio dirigiéndose al planeta donde aseguran que esta la primera pieza del Generador. Mientras tanto todos hacían lo que podían en la nave, aparte de entrenar. Harley se la pasaba leyendo el libro que Leo le había dado, en especial la historia de Psyque y Eros, de todas las historia de ese libro ese era su favorita.

 _Cuenta la historia que hace mucho tiempo existió un rey y una reina que tenían tres hijas. La menor, Psique, de tan deslumbrante belleza que era adorada por los humanos como una reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita. La diosa, celosa de la belleza de la mortal Psique, pues los hombres estaban abandonando sus altares para adorar en su lugar a una simple mujer, ordenó a su hijo Eros que intercediera para hacer que la joven se enamorase del hombre más horrendo y vil que pudiera existir._

-Jejejeje me suena esa historia de mi prima con una duquesa-dice Harley divertida caminando sin despegar la vista del libro- aunque las tres hijas me suena algo familiar-sonriendo y levanta la vista para ver a Leo hablando con Donnie, sonríe de tan solo verlo pero niega la cabeza y sigue leyendo- el está prohibido- dándose la vuelta para irse hacia otra dirección

-Harley-dice Leo acercándose a ella

-¡KYA! –volteando a verlo- Leo jejejeje hola- nerviosa

-Hola- sonriendo- Oye, ¿Todo bien? -preocupado

-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- nerviosa

-Es que… hace días has estado… como… evitándome

-No… como crees-dice nerviosa- solo… estoy leyendo es todo

-¿Qué lees?

-Mi historia favorita, Eros y Psyche

-No sé mucho de esa historia pero sé que es tierna-dice Leo sonriendo ya que de esos temas románticos no le gusta mucho

\- Si jejeje por eso es mi favorita, aunque me dan envidia, desearía encontrar un amor tan tierno y hermoso como el de ellos –dice viendo la imagen de ambos

-El amor no es nada sencillo, digo… ya oíste la historia de mi Sensei, aunque… hay seres que mueren sin conocerlo

-Pues… tu te salvaste ya que en la tierra te espera alguien-dice Harley tratando se sonar feliz

-¿Qué? –confundido

-Es que… Mikey y Raph me dijeron que estas comprometido con una chica llamada Karai y te casaras con ella en cuanto derrotemos a los Triceratons

-¿Co… comprometido con… Karai? –pregunta rojo imaginándosela en vestido de novia- E… eso no es verdad... Aun ni siquiera me deja invitarle un café-dice rápidamente

-Bueno pues… tiempo a tiempo no, debemos apurarnos para que te cases-dice dándose la vuelta para irse conteniendo las lágrimas

-Harley… espera –siguiéndola poniendo su mano en su hombro- ¿Que sucede?

-Nada-yéndose rápidamente

-¡HARLEY! –viéndola alejarse

Leo suspira tristemente, por alguna razón se siente mal al verla alejarse de él, por alguna razón todo su ánimo se fue, aunque no entendía porque Mikey y Raph le dijeron eso, es cierto que le gusta Karai pero ahora estaba muy confundido, suspira con tristeza y se va sin darse cuenta que Mikey y Raph los había escuchado con una gran sonrisa

-¡BAILE DE LA VICTORIA! –gritan ambos al mismo tiempo emocionados- Baile de la victoria, baile de la victoria- bailando

-Te dije que con eso ella se alejaría de Leo –dice Raph orgulloso

-Raph, nunca creí decir esto, ¡Eres un genio! –dice Mikey emocionado

-Jejejeje lo sé-dice orgulloso- _ahora me falta deshacerme de ti para que Harley sea mi chica_ – piensa con malicia

- _No sé cómo le hare pero debo deshacerme de Raph para que Harley este conmigo-_ piensa con malicia

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Rachel había escuchado todo, se enfurece y corre a la sala de Mando donde encuentra a Fugitoid, Donnie, Casey, Abril y Leo quien estaba viendo el espacio.

-¿Por qué Raph y Mikey le dirían eso a Harley? –pregunta Abril confundida

-No lo sé… pero… no entiendo porque se aleja-dice Leo confundido

-¡Yo sé porque lo dijeron! –dice Rachel acercándose llamando a atención de todos- lo hicieron para que te alejaras de ella

-¡Ay no!, el típico truco de que el chico tiene pareja-dice Abril cruzando los brazos y todos la miran- ¿Qué no ven películas o leen novelas?... bueno, Casey obviamente que no

-Exacto… y ¿Tu como lo sabes? – pregunta Casey viendo a Rachel

-Los escuche mientras hacían su baile de victoria-dice mientras imitaba ese baile- tengo que decírselo a Har…

-Rachel-dice Leo acercándose a ella- sé que siempre te pongo peros, pero ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

-¡¿EH?!... pero... ¿No quieres hablar con ella y resolver todo? –pregunta Harley confundida

\- Rachel... – suspira- hablare con ella después... Además... En algo ellos tienen razón, me gusta Karai así que en eso no le puedo mentir-sonriendo un poco

-Pero…

-Vamos-dice Leo llevándosela a la Holo-Cámara

Los chicos lo miran salir de la Sala de Mando preocupados ya que no recuerdan haberlo visto asi por una chica, ni mucho menos por Karai.

-No sé ustedes pero… creo que ese "me gusta Karai" es poquito-dice Abril viendo a los chicos

-Pues si es ese poquito-dice Donnie yéndose a sentar a su puesto- no puedo creer que ese par haya sido capaz de esto- enojado

-Los que engañan de esa manera a una pareja son unos cobardes que no saben aceptar su derrota o no quieren luchar en la parte difícil-dice Abril enojada

-¿Pero porque ellos dijeron eso? –pregunta Casey confundido

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? –pregunta Donnie viéndolo mal- Leo se porta un poco raro con Harley

-¿Raro? –pregunta Casey aun confundido

\- Bueno... No se porta como con Abril o Rachel...- dice Donnie viendo a Abril y ella asiente- Se porta un poco más torpe e inseguro, y hasta puedo decir que presumido... como cuando ella nos veía en esa pelea de entrenamiento... se portó igual que cuando nos atacaron los Kraang y Karai nos veía

-Es cierto-dice Abril analizando la situación- y ahora que Harley se aleja porque le dijeron que Leo se casara con Karai él está...

-Confundido-dice Donnie terminando la oración

-Si... es como una telenovela ahora, y ahora que sigue, dos chicos peleándose por la atención de una mujer –dice Abril sonriendo- que parece una telenovela

-Nunca entenderé las mujeres con eso de las telenovelas-dice Casey cruzando los brazos

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo en eso-dice Donnie sin verlo

-Eso si es una sorpresa-dice Abril viéndolos sorprendida ya que era raro que ambos estén de acuerdo en algo

-¡Ahí está! –dice Fugitoid llamando la atención de todos- ¿Donatello podrías llamar a tus hermanos?, ya vamos a llegar al planeta donde está la primera pieza

-Claro-dice Donnie saliendo de la sala rápidamente

-Y respeto a lo de las telenovelas, a mí me gusta "La Fea más Bella"- dice Fugitoid sonriendo- nunca eh ido a la tierra pero si veo sus programas

-¡GENIAL! –dice Abril levantándose- pero nunca oí de esa telenovela

-Es mexicana-dice Fugitoid divertido

-Eso explica todo… y ¿Cómo va con la novela? –viéndolo

-Voy en el capítulo 195- dice tranquilo y Abril lo mira confundida- tiene 300 capítulos- sorprendiendo a Abril y a Casey- miren, aquí está la portada- mostrándosela

-¡WOW! –grita Casey aferrándose a su asiento- jajajajaja el título de fea la queda, hay que ser ciegos para fijarse en alguien que use lentes y frenos, como puede llamar eso bella jajajajaja

-Yo usaba lentes y frenos hace dos años-dice Abril cruzando los brazos molesta

-Ay-callándose mientras la miraba nervioso ya que nunca se imaginó que ella usara lentes y frenos ya que no parecía- jejejejeje por eso le queda también la bella jejeje- asustado mientras que Abril lo sigue viendo mal

* * *

Harley seguía leyendo su libro mientras que inconscientemente sus ojos soltaban lágrimas

-¡HOLA HARLEY! –grita Mikey parándose tras de ella

-¡Mikey! –dice sorprendiéndose, se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas y voltea a verlo- jejejeje hola

-Te traje pizza-dice extendiéndole un plato con un pedazo de pizza de pepperoni- es una de mis favoritas

\- Ay gracias Mikey-dice poniendo su libro en su brazo y lo prueba- ¡Rico! –sonriendo emocionado al pecoso- pediré más, se me antojo… gracias Mikey eres como el hermanito que nunca tuve -yéndose a la maquina

-¡SI! ¡Soy el hermanito que nunca... -se queda pensando un momento- ¡¿QUE?!

-Mikey Fugitoid nos quiere en la sala de mando-dice Donnie pasando de lado

-¡DONNIE! –grita abrazándolo- Ella me ve como un hermanito y no quiero ser eso -con ojitos de cachorro

-Es mejor eso a que uno de los dos mentiroso que usaron una mentira cobarde para sacar a Leo de la jugada –dice molesto

-¡¿Cómo lo… lo…

-Rachel los escucho-dice cruzando los brazos

-Traidora-dice molesto- pero… ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Abril!

-Jajajaja por favor –enarcando la ceja- Casey y yo estamos luchando por un año por Abril y ustedes que... casi dos semanas, yo no eh hecho nada porque yo si juego limpio, o casi –dice recordando las veces que trato de sacarlo del camino- pero jamás haría eso -yéndose

Mikey lo miro mal y se va a la Sala de Mando

-Raph- dice Donnie viéndolo salir de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa que no tuvo necesidad de pregunta porque - Fugitoid nos quiere ver en la sala de mando

-Voy en un segundo- sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-Oye Raph, no sé qué te diría el Sensei cuando se entere que Mikey y tú le dijeron una mentira a Harley para separarla de Leo-dice sorprendiéndolo-... a ya se, cobardes -yéndose molesto

Raph gruño, no sabía cómo se enteró pero sospechaba de Mikey

-Gracias Harley-dice Donnie caminando con ella con un pedazo de pizza

-Jejejeje por accidente repetí pizza dos veces que salieron dos pedazos-dice Harley sonriendo- Hola Raph

-H… Hola Harley-dice Raph sonrojado

-Hola Raph-dice Harley sonriendo

-Ustedes dos adelántense, yo iré a buscar al resto-dice Donnie

-Claro-dice Harley yéndose con Raph a la sala de mandos

* * *

 **Holo-Cámara**

\- ¡WOW! Nunca vi la ciudad de día-dice Rachel sorprendida viendo su alrededor

Leo suspira sonriendo ya que extraña mucho su ciudad, a pesar que es increíble estar en el espacio no puede negar que extraña la tierra.

-¡Maestro Splinter!- dice Leo emocionado y corre hacia el pero se detiene al ver a Harley parada cerca de él sonriendo- ¡Harley! –acercándose emocionado pero al tocarla desaparece - ¿Pero qué? -confundido

-¡OIGAN! –grita Rachel al ver la ciudad desapareciendo

-Lo siento chicos-dice Donnie entrando a la cámara- Fugitoid nos necesita en el puente

Rachel hace puchero y se acerca a é mientras que Leo suspira

-Vamos para allá- dice Leo dándole la espalda

\- A Leo le gusta Harley-susurra Rachel a Donnie

-Eso se nota a MILLAS de distancia-susurra Donnie viendo a su hermano- _Harley de alguna forma se volvió importante para él_ -piensa preocupado y se va con Rachel

* * *

 **Nave Triceraton**

-¡KYA! –grita un Triceraton al ser brutalmente golpeado por Mozar

-¡¿En dónde está?! –pregunta Mozar molesto- el Triceraton que encuentre primero el fragmento será promovido todo un rango

-Hay una extraña interferencia que cubre el planeta señor-dice uno de los investigadores- pero creo que el fragmento se encuentra en alguna parte de este continente- mostrándolo por la pantalla

-Reúne un equipo de búsqueda, no le des nuestra ubicación al comando central-ordena Mozart – será Mozar el que encuentre el fragmento-decidido

* * *

Leo entra a la sala de mando donde entra más serio y amargado que nunca, pero mira a Harley y se tranquiliza, ella lo ve y rápidamente se va a una parte más alejada con Rache y Leo baja tristemente la vista

\- Hola Leonardo –dice Fugitoid sonriendo-, por fin ya están todos aquí, les tengo una buena noticia y no... no es un mundo de pizza -viendo a Mikey a punto de hablar y hace puchero-les tengo una buena y mala noticias... la buena es que llegamos al planeta donde está la primera pieza del generador

-¡GENIAL! –grita Rachel emocionada al igual que los demas

-¿Y la mala? –pregunta Leo

-Los Triceratons también están aquí-dice Fugitoid mostrándolos al otro lado del planeta

-Eso si es malo-dice Abril

-Su radar no nos detecta ¿O si Fugitoid? –pregunta Raph viéndolos por la pantalla- ¿Seguro que esto funcionara?

-Están convencidos de que la primera pieza del Generador del agujero negro está en ese planeta, debemos encontrarlo primero –dice Fugitoid

-Pues si usted asegura que ahí está el fragmento es obvio que este convencidos- dice Harley seriamente

-Bueno… aparte-dice Fugitoid revisando los datos

-Solo lo diré una vez… hay algo que no me gusta de esta misión-dice Abril preocupada

-Obvio, debemos ponernos nuestros trajes y agarrar lugar en la Nave Exploradora-dice Rachel

-¿Debemos? –pregunta Leo viéndola

-Yo iré, ni loca me quedo-dice Rachel corriendo a ponerse su traje

-Esta vez no podemos decirle que no-dice Abril a Leo

-Si la dejamos aquí es capaz de aterrizar la nave-dice Fugitoid saliendo de la sala de mando- y no pienso arriesgarme

Todos se miran y asienten ya que si la creen capaz de eso, rápidamente todos se ponen sus trajes y equipo ya que no pueden arriesgarse de no respirar en el planeta, Donnie, Casey, Rachel y Abril miraba de forma reprobatoria a Mikey y Raph mientras que ellos los ignoran

-Rápido entren, agarren lugar ya que no hay para todos – dice Fugitoid entrando a la nave

Todos se miran entre ellos y rápidamente corren hacia la nave de exploración, Rachel, Abril, Harley, Leo, Donnie y Mikey alcanzan lugar mientras que Raph y Casey de mala gana se agarran de lo que sea para no caerse. La nave sale del Ulixes y se dirige hacia el planeta.

-Activando escudo-dice Donnie volviendo la nave invisible

-Espero que funcione Donnie-dice Raph seriamente ya que no olvida lo que paso cuando los Triceratons destruyeron la tierra

-¿Cómo se llama ese planeta? –pregunta Rachel viéndolo

-Es el planeta Xaava Dal-dice Fugitoid

-Mi mama me conto de este planeta cuando era pequeña-dice Harley viendo el planeta-aunque la imagen que me mostro es… diferente

-Al fin algo de emoción, hace una semana que no pasa nada increíble desde que supimos la identidad de la especie de Harley- dice Casey sonriendo

-No sabía que mi especie era interesante- viéndolo

-Si... cuando vayamos a la tierra deberías dar un susto allá, -dice Casey sonriendo- ¡ES MAS!, en mi escuela o las escuelas de toda la ciudad, así las cierran y Bye Bye matemáticas, historia y lo más importante ¡TRIGONOMETRIA! –grita emocionado pero recibe una pisada de Abril- ¡AUCH!

-Cierra la boca- viéndolo molesta

-¿Ah? –exclama Harley al ver sus símbolos brillar momentáneamente- que raro… brillan cuando detecta mortal para la mente –confundida

-Pues… ese mundo irradia una extraña energía... como... maldad pura-dice Abril viendo el planeta- vamos hacia el peligro profesor

-Yo también pienso en lo mismo-dice Harley

-Maldad pura dice, tonterías… este es Xaava Dal, el planeta paraíso más antiguo hermoso del universo, el lugar es una maravilla

La nave exploradora aterriza en medio de algo parecido a un pantano oscuro y tenebroso, perfecto para una película de terror, todos salen y se quedan viendo el planeta

-Ammm ¿Tenemos la misma definición de maravilla?- pregunta Rachel viendo el lugar

-¡Fugitoid! –exclama Casey molesto

-Bueno... de hecho yo… a veces me equivoco –dice sorprendido de ver todo lo contrario de lo que dijo y camina adentrándose al bosque con los demás

-Wow… este lugar es como…

-Maldad pura Casey –dice Abril completando la frase- como se los había advertido a todos… si, nadie le hace caso a la psíquica

-Aaammm yo te apoye –aclara Harley tras de ella

-Me refiero a los chicos

-La flora y la fauna son muy extraña, no entiendo nada de estas lecturas-dice revisando su Baston

\- Awwww un mono, gato, rata mutante –dice Rachel viendo a uno de los animales raros

-Aaaammm ¿Qué es un mono? –pregunta Harley confundida- ¡AY! –tropezando pero Leo reacciono y la atrapo ya que estaba cerca- aaammm gracias- levantándose sonrojada y sin verlo

\- Ten cuidado, este lugar es peligroso –dice alejándose algo distante

-Si… me di cuenta-dice acercándose a Abril

-¿Estas bien? –pregunta preocupada

-Si... solo... – nerviosa ya que no quiere decir la verdad- este lugar me asusta, y creía que la casa de mi abuela paterna asustaba

-Ya somos dos-dice Abril recordando el sótano de sus abuelas

-Aaaaww miren-dice Mikey encontrando una pequeña criatura oscura con ojos amarillos- encontré una tierna criatura espacial –sonriendo

-¡Que tierno! –dice Rachel viéndolo

-Es encantador-dice Mikey su mano hasta que la criatura lo muerde ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Olviden lo que dije-dice Rachel adelantándose a los demás

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Mikey logrando quitarse la criatura quien huye

-Que bien genio, ahora te dará rabia espacial-dice Raph adelantándose

-R… Rabia espacial-dice Mikey aterrando de solo imaginárselo

-Sí, te saldrá espuma por la boca y te saldrá mucosidad por los ojos-dice Rachel empeorándolo

-Pequeña... no lo traumes más de lo ya está –dice Harley sonriendo

-Solo le advierto-dice divertida

-No lo entiendo... mi madre me contaba historias de este planeta, se supone que es un lugar grande y hermoso –dice Harley viendo el lugar muy confundida

-Este mundo… fue antes un jardín grande y hermoso-dice Fugitoid igual de confundido- era el gran depósito del conocimiento sagrado del cosmo, jamás se construyó ninguna pieza de tecnología, los Eones deben de haber huido sin su energía divina miren este mundo-viendo su alrededor

-¿Qué son los Eones? –pregunta Abril sin dejar de ver el lugar

-Antiguos extraterrestres poderosos, los primeros seres en evolucionar, la especie de Harley son el número cuatro de la lista- dice Fugitoid viéndola y ella sonríe orgullosa de su especie- pero ahora han… desaparecido

Todos miran el lugar, tratando de imaginar el lugar hermoso y pacifico que alguna vez fue pero con tanta oscuridad les es difícil de creer. Pero sabían que quedarse ahí parados no iban a solucionar nada así que deciden seguir

\- Oye Abril… ¿C… Como es Karai? –pregunta Harley curiosa tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –viéndola confundida

-No más jejejeje

-Pues… es una chica rebelde, le encanta divertirse y causar problemas, y está dispuesta a utilizar las emociones de sus oponentes a su favor-dice Abril recordando los problemas que les causo- y lo usar los engaños y mentiras a su favor, irónicamente, Karai no tolera que le mientan- rodando los ojos- Pero debemos compadecerla… vivió en un engaño toda su vida y la pérdida de su madre la marcó significativamente-dice Abril un poco triste

-Lo de perder una madre la entiendo-dice Harley con tristeza

-Pero… ella y Leo son como el agua y el aceite, ella es vengativa y Leo no… él busca justicia-dice Abril viéndolo- si salen no duraran nada

-¿Tú crees eso? –pregunta Harley sorprendida

-No lo creo, estoy segura-dice Abril sonriéndole y Harley le sonríe un poco

-Rachel ten cuidado-dice Leo viéndola como patina en un charco de lodo mientras hacía dibujos como si patinara en hielo

-Jijiji- deteniéndose- oye, me acabo de acordar de una historia de dos mentirosos, ¿Quieren oírla?

\- Rachel no creo que...

\- A mí me encantaría oírla-dice Casey rápidamente interrumpiendo a Leo

-Yo también-dice Donnie sin verla

-Muy bien… Érase una vez un chico y una chica son muy buenos amigos, se llevan de maravilla pero dos chicos uno llamado R y otro llamado M sentían celos por la amistad que tenían que R decidió decir una mentira para separarlos y M lo apoyo-dice Rachel sonriendo ganándose una fea mirada de Mikey y Raph

-¿Qué clase de mentira? –pregunta Harley curiosa

-Sobre que el amigo tiene una gran amistad con otra chica, así que su amiga decidió hacerse un lado y se alej se emocionan tanto sin darse cuenta que esa mentira puede alejar la chica de ellos

-Que horrible, yo odio a los mentirosos, las mentiras dañan-dice Harley enojada

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Abril igual de enojada viendo a Mikey y Raph

Raph iba a ahorcar a Rachel y Mikey suspira con tristeza

-Espero que se haya acabado la historia-dice Leo viendo molesto a sus hermanos- hay que seguir

Todos siguen su camino viendo su alrededor aun nerviosos, Leo ignoraba a sus dos hermanos pero de vez en cuando veía a Harley sin entender bien porque, Harley siente su mirada y lo mira haciendo que el pobre aparte la vista rápidamente

-Esta energía esta distorsionando mis lecturas-dice Donnie algo molesto

-Pue arréglala genio-dice Casey empujándolo- no se supone que tú eres el inteligente

-Así es… ¡LO SOY!- dice molesto- y obviamente tu ¡Eres el tonto!

-Jajajajaja y definitivamente Rapha es el gruñón-dice Mikey divertido

-Obviamente yo soy el apuesto, oye mira esto, tengo algo para ti -poniendo su puño frente a él, Mikey sonriendo lo choca pero él gira el brazo golpeándolo- jajajajaja tú eres el ingenuo

-¡Estoy harto de que me molestes! –dice Mikey furioso empujándolo- ¡Desde que hermanos niños me hacia el caparazón chino, me picabas las orejas, me arrastrabas y…

-¡MIKEY! –grita Leo llamando su atención- ¡Rapha, ya basta, esta es una misión seria ¡Ya cállense! Molesto

-Me da miedo Leo enojado-dice Rachel abrazando a Harley

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Harley viendo criaturas en el cielo

Todos voltean y miran unas criaturas parecidas a demonios murciélagos de ojos azules dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-¡Todos a cubierto! –ordena Leo

Todos no lo dudan dos veces y corren a esconderse, las se detienen cerca y revisan la zona, al parecer saben que ellos no son de ese mundo, pero al no verlos deciden irse a buscar por otro lado. Los chicos se esperan un rato pero al ver que no regresan salen

-¡KYA! –grita Mikey al caer de un árbol frente al grupo

-Fiuf… que extraño-dice Fugitoid confundido-esas criaturas definitivamente no son nativas de este planeta

-¿Qué son? –pregunta Rachel

-No tengo idea-dice Fugitoid

-Ni yo… aunque… no conozco a muchas especies-dice Harley cruzando los brazos

-Hay que movernos, hay Murciélagos Demoniacos y Triceratons que combatir, odio el espacio exterior, en serio lo detesto-dice Raph cruzando los brazos

-A mí me gusta el espacio-dice Harley

-A mí también, andando-dice Raph rápidamente adelantándose

* * *

En una parte lejana donde está el grupo, cuatro naves Triceraton aterriza en el planeta y en una de ella sale el Comandante Mozar quien mira molesto todo el lugar

-Debimos habernos tele transportado- saliendo de la nave

-La energía del planeta la bloquea del mundo exterior-dice uno de los tres investigadores que lo acompañan

-¡No me importa!, busque el fragmento o te dejare en este mundo de pesadillas-dice en tono amenazante

-Tengo una lectura, por aquí señor-dice el otro investigador guiándolo

* * *

Los chicos siguen caminando cortando las ramas que bloquean su paso

-A ver adivina, estoy viendo algo en tono oscuro

-El planeta-dice Donnie interrumpiendo a Rachel

-¡ADIVINASTE!... eres un genio-dice Rachel sonriendo

-Lo sé-dice orgulloso-

-Esto… no me gusta nada-dice Fugitoid escaneando el lugar

-Oigan... ¿Esos no son los dibujo que hice? –pregunta Rachel viéndolo tallados en un árbol

-Me lo imaginaba, caminamos en círculos-dice Fugitoid

Donnie se enfurece al ver que es cierto y sacude su bastón tratando de encontrar mejor señal

-¡Hemos caminado kilómetros Donnie! –dice Casey acercándose a él molesto- ese escáner es tan inútil como todos tus dientes

-No empecemos con esto Casey… sabes que mis dientes son mucho mejores que los tuyos-dice orgulloso

-Mis dientes son mucho mejores que los tuyos, tú tienes uno de bebe

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –ambos se gruñen molestos

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!- dice Mikey parándose en medio de ambos- son peores que Rapha

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decir que dejemos de pelear mentiroso!-dice Casey

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Además quien le dijo todo eso a Harley fue Rapha, él fue quien planeo decirle a Harley de que Leo y Karai están comprometidos y que Harley solo lo confundía y se interponía en esa relación para separarlos! –dice Mikey molesto y se cubre la boca

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclama Harley sorprendida al enterarse que todo fue una mentira

-¡YA CALLATE! –grita Raph lanzándose encima de Mikey

Casey golpea a Donnie y se le lanza encima

-¡YA BASTA! –grita Leo separándolo de Mikey pero su hermanito lo golpea

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! –dice Abril tratando de separar a Donnie y Casey- ¡Profesor ayúdeme! ¡KYA! –siendo tirada

-¡Dejen de pelear!-dice Rachel abrazando a Harley asustada

Los chicos siguen peleando hasta que unos disparos en el suelo cerca de ellos lo detienen y miran a Fugitoid con sus brazos transformados en armas que rápidamente se transformas en manos

-¡Deben dejar de pelear! ¡No me hagan golpearlos!, ¿Ven esta mano? –dice molesto alzando su mano-es mi mano golpeadora y la usare

-Él tiene razón... ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? –pregunta Mikey confundido

-¡¿Cómo pudieron engañarme?! –pregunta Harley molesta- ¡Ustedes me dijeron que yo estaba confundiendo a Leo sobre su relación con Karai y que sería mejor alejarme!

-Harley... yo… -dice Raph nervioso ya que no sabía que decir

-Aaammm chicos –dice Donnie apuntando a Leo

Ambos tragan duro y voltea para encontrarse a un Leo muy MUY enojado, no recuerdan cuando fue la última vez que lo han visto así

-F… fue… ¡FUE IDEA DE RAPH!-grita Mikey asustado ocultándose tras Fugitoid

-¡MIKEY! –grita Raph molesto

-Raphael, Miguel Ángel-dice Leo viéndolos seriamente, pero no sabía que decirles por lo furioso que estaba que se alejó- Harley- acercándose a ella

\- Leo perdóname por alejarme-dice demasiado apenada- pero me dijeron que era por el bien de tu... relación con Karai… siento si te hice sentir mal con mi alejamiento

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa-dice Leo sonriéndole y ella le sonríe

-Lamento interrumpir-dice Abril llamando la atención de todos- pero hay cosas mucho más importantes -quitando las ramas que cubren un muro- como estas -mostrando escrituras talladas

-Aaaammm yo no fui-dice Rachel rápidamente

-Debe ser una antigua civilización-dice Leo viéndolos

-Dah… obvio-dice Raph

-Una montaña con un sol en la cima tallado en forma de gema-dice Fugitoid viendo los símbolos- ¿Qué significara?

-¿Como el corazón del planeta de Harley?- pregunta Rachel

-Más o menos, el corazón de mi planeta está flotando en el cielo, no es una montaña-aclara Harley

En eso un ruido llama su atención y miran otros Murciélagos Demoniacos acercándose a ellos

-Ay no-dice Harley abrazando a Rachel

-Ocúltense-dice Leo yéndose a esconder

Todos se van a esconder rápidamente mientras que los Murciélagos Demoniacos exploran la zona, los chicos se alejan de ellos al estilo Ninja logrando esquivarlos, pero al no ver nada uno de esos murciélagos hace un ruido y se aleja con los demás.

-Fiuf-dice Leo saliendo de su escondite – que cerca, por suerte se han… -escucha un ruido tras de el- ¿No se han ido verdad? –asustado

Uno de los Murciélagos Demoniacos se encontraba tras de él, Leo voltea sacando sus Espadas espaciales y comienza a defenderse, todos sacan sus armas y comienzan a pelear ya que por el ruido de ese murciélago atrajo a sus amigos de vuelta.

-¡KYA! –grita Mikey tropezando frente a Raph

-Mikey… ¡Estas en mi zona de ira! –dice Raph

-¡Ocúltate Rachel! –dice Harley sacando sus garras y se lanza a pelear contra esas criaturas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Donnie al momento que un murciélago se le echa encima para después tratar de llevárselo pero se le cae frente a Leo

-¡Me estas bloqueando Donnie! –dice Leo molesto al verlo en medio de su pelea- ¡KYA! –uno de ellos se lo llevan encima y se lo lleva volando- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡LEO, RESISTE! –gritan Harley y Abril al momento que le dispara al murciélago liberándolo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-cayendo

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –Raph pelea contra uno que es algo difícil de vencer

-¡BOOYAKASHA!

El Murciélago se aleja al momento que Mikey lanza el ataque siendo Raph quien lo reciba

-Ay… -nervioso

-¡NO TE NECESITABA! –grita molesto empujándolo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cayendo arriba de una piedra rompiendo su casco

-¡MIKEY! –grita Raph aterrado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Mikey mientras agoniza- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Ah?! –deteniéndose y respira- chicos… ¡Aquí si podemos respirar! ¡GENIAL!

-¿Así? –pregunta Rachel quitándose el casco y respira- ¡ES CIERTO! –emocionada

Los chicos se quitan el casco y en efecto, la atmosfera no es letal

-¡DONNIE!- grita Raph tirándole el casco- ¡Ósea que pudimos respirar todo el tiempo!

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES RAPHA! –grita Donnie molesto

Raph le quita el casco y lo golpea con el

-Por fin-dice Leo sonriendo tirando su casco y vuelve a pelear

-Como pude olvidarlos-dice Harley quitándose su casco- yo puedo respirar en cualquier planeta… menos en el espacio-dice lanzándose al ataque

-¡LEO AL SUELO! –grita Abril disparando

Leo obedece un rato y vuelve a pelear, Rachel se cansó de estar escondida, se transforma en un lobo y se lanza hacia ellos

-¡RACHEL! –grita Harley corriendo hacia ella -¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! –atacándolo

-¡DETRÁS DE TI ABRIL! –grita Leo pateando a la criatura antes de que la atacara

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Donnie al ser lanzado a un arbusto de espina- ¡KYA! ¡AUCH! ¡AYUDA! ¡AUCH!

Casey y Rachel ríen a carcajada ya que no pueden negar que es divertido pero la diversión se acaba cuando otros murciélagos se lanzan a ellos.

-¡SAL DE MI CAMINO CASEY! –grita Raph empujándolo

-¡NO! ¡AUN LADO TU DE CASEY JONES!-siguiéndolo empujando a Leo

-¡Son demasiado! –dice Harley noqueando a uno- nunca acaba… ¡SUELTENME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –siendo llevada por uno

-¡HARLEY! –grita Leo sacando su pistola y le dispara

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –siendo soltada por la criatura pero agarrada por otra alejándola- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HARLEY!-grita Raph sin dejar de pelear contra las criaturas

-¡KYA! –grita Mikey tratando de golpear a una criatura- ¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡AY! –apunto de golpear a Leo quien lo amenaza con el puño- jejejejeje

-¡HARLEY! –grita Leo tratando de ir por ella pero otro murciélago se entromete en su camino

* * *

-¡SUELTAME! –grita Harley forcejeando para liberarse- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO! –transformándose logrando que la suelte- ¡PERO NO ASI! –des transformándose- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cayendo entre uno arbustos sin espinas- auch

* * *

-¡COWABUNGA! –grita Mikey viendo su alrededor pero ya no ve ningún murciélago y guarda feliz sus armas

-¡KYA! –grita Leo lanzándose encima- ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Donnie se le echa encima mientras que Raph pelea contra Casey

-¡CHICOS! –grita Abril llamando su atención- ya dejen de hacer eso, no son ustedes, este mundo los está afectando

-La ira… es difícil de controlar-dice Leo tratando de controlarse

-Pues dirígela a esos demonios-dice Mikey apuntando donde venían más de ellas

-Con gusto-dice Leo sacando su arma

-¡Son demasiados! –dice Fugitoid agarrándole el brazo- ¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!

-¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- grita Rachel corriendo

Todos se miran y comienzan a correr siendo perseguidos por esas criaturas

-¡SE ESTAN ACERCANDO! –grita Mikey sin dejar de correr

Todos corren hasta detenerse frente a una estatua a ellos al momento que son alcanzados por esas criaturas, pero ellas al ver lo qe hay en frente se asustas y salen huyendo rápidamente confundiendo a los chicos

-Wow… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta Raph confundido

-Esa estatua-dice Abril viéndola

-¡SI! –grita Mikey abrazándola-¡Gracias estatua! Eres algo increíble

-¿Qué es profesor?, ¿Algún guardia místico?- pregunta Donnie parándose junto a el

-Eso representa los Eones, los seres que huyeron de este mundo-dice el Profesor

-Supongo que esos demonios los sacaron hace mucho-dice Abril

-Eso sí que es grandioso-dice Casey sorprendido

-¿Grandioso?, mira lo que paso a este mundo, tienes la sensibilidad de un perro rabioso-dice Leo molesto

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Harley? –pregunta Rachel buscándola

-¡HARLEY! – dice Leo viendo de golpe su alrededor-¡Debemos buscarla!

-¡OYE!... el hecho de que seas líder no significa que debas preocuparte así por MI chica- dice Raph molesto

-No empieces con lo de líder Rapha, siempre has estado celoso de mí y además ella no es tu chica

-¡CELOSO! –repite Raph molesto siendo alejado por Abril y Casey- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! ¡Y LA TUYA! –viendo a Donnie- ¡Por hacer que Mikey diga la verdad ahora ella nos odia!

-¡Si Rachel no nos hubiese dicho que eras un cobarde no habría dicho nada! –dice Donnie molesto abrazando a Rachel quien tiembla asustada

-¡NO METAS A LA NIÑA! ¡ADEMAS! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA LEO! ¡TU TE METISTE EN MEDIO! –grita Raph viéndolo

-¡Tú siempre llevándose la atención! ¡Primero con Splinter, siempre fuiste su consentido y ahora quieres ser el consentido de Harley!

-¡No metas a Splinter! –dice Leo molesto

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAA-grita Raph lanzándose encima con sus armas pero Leo lo abraza sorprendiéndolo y soltando sus armas

\- Rapha, te amo hermano- dice Leo sin dejar de abrazarlo

-L… Leo-dice Raph calmándose y se separa- lo siento… -viendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer- no entiendo lo que esta sucendiendo

-Es el planeta, nos trastorna la cabeza-dice Leo tranquilo- pero quisiera saber... ¿Por qué tú y Mikey inventaron eso de que me casare con Karai?

\- Yo... tenía miedo… de que sintieras algo por Harley y si eso pasaba... Ni Mikey ni yo tendríamos oportunidad-dice Raph triste y Mikey baja la vista- yo sé que Harley es la que tiene que decidir pero... temía perder

-Chicos-dice Leo agarrando el hombro de ambos sonriéndoles- yo lo único que quiero darle a Harley es fuerza y mi amistad, entiendan Harley no está en condición para elegir o buscar pareja, quiere vengar la muerte de su familia, limpiar su nombre y el de alguien y salvar no solamente a su especie también a la nuestra-suspira-… ella lo que necesita es una familia no una pareja

Ambos bajan la vista apenados

-Leo… ¿Porque no le dijiste la verdad a Harley?, -pregunta Abril acercándose- ósea... no se lo aclaraste cuando Rachel te conto que fue una mentira de Raph y Mikey –confundida

-Además de que hay un detalle en su mentira chicos-dice Donnie cruzando los brazos-debemos tener más de 21 para casarnos

-Te lo dije-dice Mikey viendo a Raph quien lo mira mal ya que no es cierto

\- Harley es mi amiga-dice Leo pero todos encarnaran la ceja- Escuchen... Se que tal vez Harley a lo mejor se sienta un poco atraída hacia a mí pero piénsenlo, si corro hacia ella diciendo que todo es mentira y que no es verdad lo que dijeron este par, no solo los hago quedar mal... Si no que también le hago creer que siento lo mismo

-Buen punto-dice Abril

-¿Qué no es cierto tus sentimientos? –pregunta Casey divertido

-Yo… -sonrojado- No es que no sea linda, ni que me desagrade su compañía... es solo que si apresuro esto, tal vez hasta termine más deprimida de lo que ya esta

-Muy listo Leonardo, estoy orgulloso de ti-dice Fugitoid agarrándole el hombro- ahora sé porque tu padre te eligió como líder

-Chicos ya notaron algo-dice Rachel apuntando la gema- la estatua- viéndola solando un brillo apuntando un camino- está señalando

-Veamos a donde señala-dice Leo viendo el camino- espero que Harley lo mire para encontrarla ya que creo que logró escapar… espero- preocupado

-¡VAMOS! –dice Rachel corriendo y todos la siguen

-Bien, Leo no es una amenaza pero tu si- dice Mikey viendo a Raph

-Tú no eres una amenaza para mí, ella te ve como un hermanito-dice Raph tranquilo enfureciéndolo

-Sí, pero tú estás enamorado de Mona Lisa que en cuanto la mires te olvidaras de Harley-dice Mikey con malicia

-Y tú de Renet, Mikey-dice Leo sin verlo

-¡Mire, son Mona Lisa y Renet!-dice Donnie y ambos voltean rápidamente emocionados- caso cerrado

-Ustedes solo les gusta a Harley, no están enamorados de ella –dice Abril pasando de lado- y está comprobado

Ambos se miran confundidos, cuando Donnie menciono a Mona Lisa y Renet ambos sintieron una gran emoción, más fuerte de lo que sienten al ver a Harley, ¿Están enamorados o solo les parece linda?

* * *

-¡TONTOS! Debería lanzarlos a la tri arena por su incompetencia-dice Mozar furioso siguiendo a los dos investigadores- ¿Dónde está mi fragmento?- golpeando a uno de ellos y pisa su escáner- su tecnología aquí no vale nada

-Capitán Mozar, señor-dice uno de los investigadores nervioso- es el planeta que lo hace enfurecer, no nuestra tecnolo… -no termina de hablar ya que Mozar le dispara a su escáner destruyéndola

-La próxima vez serás tú, Zaru-dice en tono amenazante

-Estoy recibiendo una señal… parece que es de un… Cyborg-dice sorprendiendo el único que aún tiene escáner

-Es Fugitoid, también debe estar buscando el fragmento-dice Mozar empujando a Zaru- rastréelo teniente y mas vale que no lo pierda

* * *

\- Debe estar por aquí-dice Leo viendo su alrededor al mismo tiempo que sigue la luz

-Seguramente también está siguiendo el camino –dice Casey tranquilo

-Yo también lo espero-dice Abril preocupada- ¿Ah? –viendo algo brillante en el suelo y lo levanta- ¡Es el arma de Harley!

Leo se acerca rápidamente y lo agarra

-Debe estar cerca, seguramente si sigue la luz-dice Donnie

-Chicos miren-dice Abril apuntando un templo justamente donde la luz guía

Todos salen del bosque y se sorprenden de ver un templo como los de la tierra y que sea ahí donde la luz los guia

-Wow-dice Mikey sorprendido

-Oigan, que buena onda de templo extraterrestre –dice Casey sorprendido

\- Tengan cuidado-dice Leo acercándose a la entrada del templo- el lugar puede estar lleno de trampa para bo... ¡AUCH!- siendo golpeando por una rama por alguien en las sombras dentro del templo

-¿Ah? –Harley sale del templo con un bastón- ¡LEO!

-¡AUCH!... Harley-dice Leo sobándose la cabeza

-¡HARLEY! –exclaman todos sorprendidos

-¡CHICOS! –dice Harley sonriendo y Rachel la abraza-jajajajaja ¿Estas bien peque?

-Si-dice Rachel sin dejar de abrazarla

-Qué bueno peque, Chicos que bueno que estén bien, sabía que si seguía esa luz los encontraría-dice Haley sonriendo

-Sabíamos que lo seguirías-dice Abril sonriendo

-Jejejeje Leo-dice Harley viéndolo levantarse- perdón, creí que eras esas... cosas

-Gracias, no sabía que era tan feo-dice Leo viéndola

-¡NO!... digo-sonrojada- jejejeje es que no los escuche nada, bueno solo un grito pero creí que era mi imaginación, y vi solamente la sombra a punto de entra y... jejeje te tire -tirando la rama

Leo le revolvió el cabello divertido

-Aunque… de feo es obvio-dice Raph divertido pero rápidamente agacha la cabeza para esquivar que el bastón que le lanzo Leo le diera- ¡KYA! ¡Por poco y me matas!

-¡Ups! -fingiendo inocencia

-¿Cómo te liberaste? –pregunta Mikey sonriendo de verla

-Pues… mientras estaba en el aire me transforme logrando que me soltara… por desgracia a una mala altura ya que caí en unos arbustos que por suerte no tenían espinas-dice viendo a Donnie quien rueda los ojos- trate de encontrarlos pero me ocultaba para que esas cosas no me encontrara y de pronto vi un camino de luz en el cielo y… algo me decía que ustedes la seguirían asa que lo segui

-Astuta-dice Abril sonriendo

-Bien andando chicos… y cuidado que seguramente habrá trampas… aunque espero que por dentro-dice Leo sobándose la cabeza aun adolorido

-Jejejejeje- ríe nerviosa

-Pues gracias por ir primero-dice Casey agradecido de no ser quien recibiera la paliza

Todos entran al Templo nervioso ya que se miraba demasiado oscuro, pero estaban seguro que por la luz del exterior podrían ver, o eso creían ya que al entrar la puerta se cierra tras ellos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritan las chicas aterradas

Abril abraza a Donnie, Rachel a Fugitoid y Harley a Leo aterradas. Donnie puso ojos de corazón mientras que Fugitoid abraza a Rachel

-Tranquila-dice Leo abrazando a Harley

Fugitoid ilumina el lugar con sus ojos para ver a las chicas aun abrazando a los chicos con los ojos cerrado, pero ve algo cómico, al parecer ellas no son las únicas que se espantaron, Mikey y Casey estaban abrazando Raph quien los tira molesto.

-¡AUCH!

-Jijijiji –rie Rachel separándose de Fugitoid

-Le temo a la oscuridad y hace frio... es como si nos fuéramos a congelar –dice Harley asustada sin abrir los ojos y soltar a Leo

\- Ya pueden abrir los o...

-¡NO! –grita Donnie interrumpiendo a Leo- aún no no-disfrutando el momento

-¿Ah? –Harley abre los ojos y ve que abrazaba a Leo- ¡AY! –separándose- perdón- sonrojada

Leo le sonrió con ternura

-¡Abril!... ¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos! –dice Casey celoso de verla en brazos de Donnie

-¿Ah? –abre los ojos –¡AY!... perdón Donnie- separándose pero Donnie se desmaya con ojos de corazón- ¡DONNIE!

-¡No puede ser! –dice Rachel acercándose- chicos… un minuto de silencio por el descanso y la memoria de Nerd Chimuelo -cerrando los ojos

Todos la miran divertidos y le siguen la corriente, bueno, excepto Mikey quien suelta lagrimas

-¡RACHEL!- parándose de golpe

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA MI HERMANO SE AH IDO BUAAAAAAA ERA TAN JOVEN, TAN NERD Y!... tan... no se... hablaba raro –dice Mikey calmándose un momento y vuelve a llorar- cruzando los brazos y vuelve a llorar- ¡BUAAAAAAAA AHORA A QUIEN LE ROBARE LA PIZZA, QUIEN ME ARREGLARA MI PATRINETA Y A QUIEN LEERE EL DARIO CADA NOCHE QUE ESCRIBE ALGO NUEVO BUAAAAAAAAA!- siente una mirada frente a él, abre los ojos para encontrar a un Donnie con ojos en llamas- ¡DONNIE SIGUES VIVO! –abrazándolo pero este lo golpea- ¡AUCH!

-Wow… increíble-dice Abril viendo su alrededor, había muchos símbolos

-Definitivamente extraterrestre-dice Donnie

\- Parece Eon antiguo-dice Fugitoid viéndolos

-No me digas-dice Harley viéndolo y sus símbolos vuelven a brillar momentáneamente- ¿Ah?

\- Vaya... parece que Harley esta conectándose a la energía de los símbolos-dice Fugitoid viéndola

-¿Conectándose? –pregunta Raph confundido

-De seguro se dará cuenta que la atmosfera del planeta nunca afecto a Harley, bueno… una de las no afectadas, es porque el corazón de su planeta tiene una energía similar a la fuente de energía de los Eones que al igual que ellos desapareció-dice Fugitoid al momento que los ojos y símbolos de Harley brillan-lo ven

-¡WOW! –dice Rachel sorprendida al momento que dejan de brillar- ¡GENIAL!

-¿Qué vistes pequeña? –pregunta Fugitoid

\- Imágenes confusas…. Pero vi una pieza del generador, los Eones rodeándolo, una estrella muy hermosa color azul siendo oculta y después una gran oscuridad donde salieron esos monstruos que vimos –dice Harley viéndolos- no vi más

-Mmmm interesante-dice Fugitoid acercándose a la escritura- aquí dice que cuando la Estrella Escencia llega a la cima de la montaña... la luz de los Eones iluminaran todo

-¿Qué rayos significa?-pregunta Raph confundido

-Oigan, miren esto-dice Casey viendo un botón de piedra- ¿Qué es lo que creen que haga?

-¡CASEY NO! –grita Leo

Casey lo aplasta de la pared sale una Sierra cortando el brazo de Fugitoid

-Oh cielos-dice viendo su brazo

-¡HACE ESO GRANDISIMO TONTO!-grita Donnie molesto- ¡KYA! –esquivando otras sierras que aparecen en la pared

-¡CORRAN! –grita Leo corriendo

-¡MIKEY! –grita Raph quitándolo antes de que una Sierra lo tocara

-¡KYA! –grita Rachel tropezando- ¡AY! –viendo una sierra acercándose

-¡RACHEL! –grita Harley usando el filo de su cola bloqueando el ataque- ¡CORRE!

Rachel sale corriendo con todos justo cuando se cierra la puerta en un lugar seguro

-¡FIUF! –suspira Mikey aliviado sacando la cabeza del caparazón

-¡Casey! ¡Ya no toques NADA! –grita Raph molesto

\- A… acepto que fue mi culpa-dice Casey nervioso

-¡Por Dios! Harley, estas sangra… -Abril se detiene al ver que su herida en el brazo derrite un poco su traje

-Tranquila, no es nada, se secara y desaparecerá… no es nada grave que no pueda sanar fácilmente-dice tranquila

-Claro, olvide que mientras no sea mortal puedes sanar-dice Abril tranquila

-Miren… ahí hay un camino-dice Rachel apuntándolo

-Hay que seguirlo, tal vez nos lleve a la salida o donde está el fragmento-dice Leo

-Si-dice Fugitoid acomodándose el brazo que la sierra le cortó- vamos –adelantándose

-No te separes-dice Harley a Rachel y mira a Mikey y Raph- y bien ¿Tienen algo que decirme de esa mentira? -seria

Ambos tragan duro mientras que Rachel se para a lado de Harley para escuchar

\- Harley…-dice Raph nervioso

-Nosotros… -dice Mikey nervioso

-Son unos idiotas-dice Rachel divertida

-¡ESO!... somos nos idiotas-dice Mikey - ¡AUCH! –recibiendo un golpe de Raph

-¡Tú lo serás! –dice Raph molesto y se calma viendo a Harley-yo… ammm… Harley lo lamento, no queríamos lastimarte… enserio… estamos muy arrepentidos, solo… queríamos protegerte de Leo

-¿Protegerme de Leo? –confundida

-Bueno… es que no sabes cómo es cuando es serio ya viste como se po… -no termina de hablar ya que Leo pasa cerca viéndolos mal porque los escuche- lo que queremos decir- tragando duro- es que queríamos que pasaras más tiempo conmigo que con él

-Y conmigo-dice Mikey rápidamente empujando a su hermano- de verdad… lo sentimos

-En verdad… lo sentimos-dice Mikey

-No sabía que me paso todo el tiempo con Leo… pero… si me la paso más con el libro que me regalo-dice confundida asustándolos ya que los chicos olvidaron ese detalle- pero está bien, solo porque me hacen siempre reír –sonriendo y ambos suspiran aliviados- pero no lo vuelvan a hacer por favor porque dudo que pueda creerles si algún día dicen la verdad-Ambos asienten avergonzados- pero eso sí, Mikey sigues siendo el hermanito que nunca tuve y Raph eres muy divertido -adelantándose

Ambos suspira triste y derrotados al ver que su plan realmente no funciono, o mejor dicho se les volteo en su contra.

-¡Chicos miren! –dice Rachel

Todos se acercan a ella y con mira la primera pieza del generador sobre algo parecido a un altar.

-Wow… ahí esta-dice Fugitoid sorprendido

-La primera pieza del Generador del Agujero Negro-dice Abril sorprendida

-No puede ser-dice Harley impactada al ver por primera vez lo que su clan había buscado por mucho tiempo, pero había algo raro que no le cuadraba bien ya que se le hacía raro verlo en un altar

-¡SI! ¡Lo logramos! –dice Leo emocionado corriendo hacia el Generador con Raph

-No, no… esperen- dice Donnie deteniéndolos- ¿Qué estará haciendo en un altar? ¿Alguien ha pensado en eso?- viéndolos confundido

-¡Qué más da!, la encontramos primero-dice Raph empujándolo- ¡SOMOS GRANDE! –subiendo al altar

-¡YUJU! –gritan Mikey, Leo y Casey siguiéndolo

-Bueno… en eso tienen razón, lo encontramos primero-dice Harley sonriendo

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grita Rachel emocionada

-Por la suerte del Gran Zanmoran-dice Mozar acercándose con sus hombres alertando a todos – Mozar no solo encontró al androide fugitivo, también obtuvo el primer fragmento de su premio- orgulloso

-¡ATRAS!- grita Leo sacando sus espadas espaciales- nosotros llegamos primero

Harley se queda viendo a Mozar temblando

 *****Flash Back*****

 _-¿Creíste que podías escapar?, no creas que por ser una niña te dejaríamos en paz-dice Mozar seriamente-ahora muéstrame, amenázame con tus poderes_

 _-No sé de qué me están hablando, pero si tuviera esos poderes que tanto hablan los usaría para que dejen en paz mi planeta-dice furiosa_

 _-Así que aún no despiertan, excelente, es mucho más sencillo-apuntando con su arma_

 _-¡DEJENLA!-grita Harley acercándose pero los Triceratons la agarran-¡NO!_

 _-¡VETE!-grita Amber furiosa_

 _Mozar le dispara a Amber dispara dándole en el hombro pero por el dolor y la fuerza del disparo la hace retroceder cayendo al barranco_

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

-No-retrocediendo en shock-T… tu

Mozar la mira y se sorprende mientras que ella lo seguía viendo

-Pero que… no puede ser-sorprendido

-¡Eres tú! –dice Harley soltando lagrimas mientras lo mira con odio

-¿Se conocen? –pregunta Casey confundido

-¡TU! –grita Mozar viéndola con odio- tu eres la causante de eso- apuntando la parte de arriba de su hocico donde está su prótesis de acero

-¡Y TU! –apuntándolo llena de odio- tu mataste a mi familia, a mis amigos... y lanzaste a mi hermana a ese precipicio –soltando mas lagrimas

-¡¿Qué?! –exclama Abril impactada

-¡FUISTE TU! –grita Leo viéndolo con odio

Rachel y Mikey se cubre la boca impactados mientras que los demás miran con odio a Mozar, al fin encontraron el causante de todo su dolor y sufrimiento, además de que por su culpa ellos perdieron su hogar y deben luchar para que no se repita la historia

-Jajajaja no has cambiado nada en estos años, -dice Mozar acercándose un poco a ella- así que tu hermanita si se murió, eso me alegro –sonriendo con malicia enfureciéndola- pero… veo que sobreviviste gracias al corazón indestructible de tu planeta y que estas reuniendo los fragmentos como indicaba esa profecía para tu hermana… veo que asesine a la niña equivocada-apuntándola con su arma

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – se lanza hacia sacando sus garras

-¡HARLEY! –grita Leo corriendo hacia ella

-¡QUITATE! –golpeándolo -¡ACABEN CON ELLOS! –a sus hombres

Los Triceratons comienzan a atacarlos y los chicos se separan para pelear contra ellos y evitar que se acerquen al fragmento

-¡BOOYAKASHA! –grita Mikey cayendo sobre uno

-¡OH POR DIOS! –grita Fugitoid huyendo de uno

Logra esquivarlo haciendo que chocara contra la pared, pero al ver que el dinosaurio no se detendría el profesor trasforma su cuerpo en modo defensa lanzando un poderoso rayo, Abril lo nota y voltea a ver al profesor viendo algo pequeño soltando humo, él la mira y sonríe nervioso.

-Tienes suerte que no tengo un precipicio para lanzarte, pero si tengo lo necesario para noquearte-dice Mozar agarrando bruscamente a Harley de la cabeza y la estrella contra la pared logrndo que pierda el conocimiento- para que aprendas-subiendo al altar

-¡HARLEY! –grita Leo atacando a Mozar pero el lo golpea tirándolo- ¡AUCH!

Mozar sube al altar y se para frente al Fragmento sonriendo con malicia pero siente a alguien sujetándole la cola

-¡¿Qué?! –viendo a Donnie y lo tira lejos

-¡HARLEY! –grita Raph acercándose a ella- Harley

-Aaayyy... –recobrando un poco el conocimiento- mami, no quiero ir a la escuela -un poco mareada

-¡Harley, reacciona!-sacudiéndola

-¡AY! –recobrando completamente el conocimiento- ¿Raph? –viéndolo quien le sonríe- ¡OH NO! –viendo a Mozar con el fragmento

-¡El primer fragmento le pertenece a Mozar!-dice disparándoles a todos

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –grita Harley tirándolo y agarra el fragmento pero Mozar lo agarra- ¡SUELTALO! –forcejando

-¡ES MIO!

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ustedes lo usaran para el mal! ¡Esta arma debe ser destruida! ¡DAMELO!- grita Harley tratando de quitárselo

-¡SUELTA! –grita Mozar lanzándola hacia Casey

-¡KYA! –cayendo sobre él

-¡AUCH! –grita Casey adolorido

\- Gracias por encontrar el fragmento para mí princesa-dice Mozar viendo a Harley mientra ponía bombas en la entrada- esto quedo grabado e piedra- activando el detonador

-¡NO! –gritan Harley y Leo al momento en que la puerta explota

-Y ahora quedo sellado en piedra-dice Mozar al ver la puerta bloqueada separándolo de ellos- Triceratons vuelvan a las naves

Raph y Leo tratan de mover las piedras, Fugitoid apenas mueve una pero cae algo débil por la falta de energía que provoco al defenderse de los Triceratons

-No tengo energía, hay que encontrar otra salida

-Cuando les ponga las manos de encima a esos monstruos cornudos-dice Raph molesto

-Síganme, debe haber una puerta trasera-dice Leo

Mientras todos buscan Abril sube a donde estaba la pieza y encuentra a Harley llorando desconsoladamente, Leo la escucha y sube rápidamente con Rachel

-Harley… ¿Estas bien? –pregunta Leo sentándose a su lado

-No… snif… acabo de estar en frente del asesino de mi familia y mis amigos y… -llorando aun mas

-Harley tranquila-dice Leo abrazándola- ya… no llores

-¿Por qué Harley llora? –pregunta Casey confundido

-Que insensible Casey-dice Donnie molesto- ¿Que no oíste?, estuvo frente al Triceraton responsable de perder a sus seres queridos y preguntas porque llora

-Bueno ya perdón- alejándose

* * *

-Ahora yo la poseo-dice Mozar saliendo del templo con sus dos soldados restantes y el fragmento- el emperador me hará almirante por esto-orgulloso

-¡Capitán Mozar, mire!

Mozar voltea y mira a los Murciélagos Demoniacos dirigiéndose hacia ellos

* * *

-¡Leo ayúdanos! –dice Raph buscando la salida

-Abril, Rachel quédense con Harley –dice Leo yendo a ayudar

-Si-dice Rachel abrazando a Harley-tranquila

-Por favor, dame algo-dice Leo escaneando un muro- una puerta o pasaje secreto

-Perdemos tiempo, se están escapando-dice Donnie

-¡No nos digas! –dice Casey sin verlo

Abril empezo a buscar algo en la cripta, usa sus poderes psíquicos e instintivamente aplasta un botón del altar y comienza a temblar

-¡KYA! –grita Abril cayéndose y Rachel y Harley abrazándose y más cuando los escalones comienzan a descender

-¡ABRIL! –grita Donnie corriendo hacia ella

-¡RACHEL HARLEY! –grita Leo

Los chicos rápidamente se acercan y miran una nube de humo que lentamente se dispersa mostrando una sección subterránea secreta y a las chicas en ella.

-Estamos bien-dice Abril

-Jajajajaja-rie Donnie feliz de oír eso

-¡WIIIIIIIIII! ¡OTRA VEZ! –grita Rachel sonriendo

-No lo creo-dice Harley levantándose

Los chicos bajan y miran algo incrustado en el muro del centro, una hermosa gema parecida a una estrella

-Wow que hermoso-dice Rachel sorprendida

-¿Qué es eso profesor? –pregunta Abril sorprendida

-Es la estrella Escencia-dice el Fugitoid sorprendido

-Alma Escencia-dice Harley sorprendida

-También-dice Fugitoid sin verla- el símbolo de los eones que contiene el poder de la vida misma

-Así que… la ocultaron-dice Abril viéndolo- como tu visión Harley

-Sí y con eso el mundo se volvió malvado-dice Harley analizando la situación- Ahora todo tiene sentido

-Sí, cuando la Estrella Escencia la luz de los Eones iluminara todo-dice Abril

-¿Y que significa? –pregunta Mikey confundido

-Significa que la pongamos donde pertenece-dicen Abril y Harley logrando quitar la estrella del muro y en ese momento se abre una puerta

-Y… abrir una puerta secreta-dice Rachel

-Vamos, hay que ponerla en la punta del templo-dice Harley

* * *

Los Triceratons siguen disparando contra los murciélagos logrando ahuyentarlos

-¡Vuelvan a las naves! ¡Tenemos el fragmento! –rodena Mozar retirándose con los demás

* * *

-¡WOW! Al fin salimos- dice Mikey viendo el exterior

-Si llegamos a la cima creo que alejara a los demonios-dice Abril sosteniendo la estrella- al menos eso espero

-¿Esperas?, podrías estar equivocada-dice Raph

-Deja que pruebe Rapha, tenemos que… oh no-dice Donnie volteando a ver a los Murciélagos Demoniacos acercándose

-¡Aquí vienen chicos! ¡Corran! –dice Mikey corriendo a la cima con los demás siendo seguidos por los murciélagos

-¡No!... los Triceratons están escapando-dice Leo

-Tenemos que hacer esto-dice Harley- no solo es para salvar nuestros mundos, es para salvar todos lo mundos

Leo se le queda viendo un momento y ve unos momentos a los Triceratons pero asiente ya que tiene razón

Abril sigue corriendo con la estrella pero un Murciélago Demoniaco se para frente a ella

-¡LANZAME EL CRISTAL! –grita Raph

Abril se lo lanza y Raph se lo lleva rápidamente y Mikey aleja al murciélago de Abril

-¡DEPRISA RAPHAEL!- grita Fugitoid siendo golpeado por uno de ellos- ¡AUCH! ¡AY!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Raph al ser atrapado por uno de ellos pero se lo lanza a Leo

-¡RAPHA! –grita Leo atrapando la estrella y se lo lleva

-Parece un juego de Futbol Americano-dice Rachel corriendo

-Pues no sé qué es pero sí parece un juego-dice Harley corriendo pero ve a unos murciélagos acercándose a Leo- ¡PASAMELO!

Leo se lo lanza y ataca a los murciélagos con sus espadas

-¡SI!- grita Harley atrapándolo al momento que un murciélago se la lleva- ¡NO OTRA VEZ! ¡DONNIE ATRAPALA! –lanzándosela pero otro murciélago la atrapa

-¡NO! –grita Donnie viéndolo alejarse

-¡GOONGALA! –grita Casey derivándolo

-¡LO TENGO! –grita Abril atrapándolo

-¡CORRE ABRIL! –grita Casey golpeando a un murciélago

-¡KYA! –grita Harley cayendo cerca de Abril- esta si me dolió- levantándose - ¡ESPERAME! –siguiéndola llegando juntas hasta la cima- Ahí esta- viendo el altar de la estrella

-Vamos-dice Abril corriendo

Ambas corren siendo seguidas por los murciélagos, Harley les disparaba sin dejar de seguir a Abril para que se alejen lo más posible de ellas, Abril también les dispara para alejarlos pero uno de ellos las golpea acercándolas más al altar, para buena suerte de ambas.

-Genial-dice Harley levantándose- oh no- viendo a tres murciélagos acercándose- de prisa

Abril se levanta con la estrella y la inserta a la cima del templo logrando liberara una poderosa energía blanca deteniéndolos quedando flotando en el aire, la energía se dispersa por todo el planeta transformándolo por completo de oscuridad a un bellísimo lugar. Los chicos logran subir hasta la cima y miran lo que está pasando, en especial a los murciélagos.

-Está funcionando-dice Leo sorprendido- siento que mi cerebro se libera de un gran peso-dice sintiéndose mas ligero y mira a las chicas- ¡Harley! –corriendo hacia ella

Donnie ayuda a Abril a levantarse mientras que los demás se acercan

-Wow-dice Mikey sorprendido

Los Murciélagos Demoniacos comienza a soltar polvo que rodea su cuerpo transformándose humanoide, con grandes alas que los hacen parecen ángeles, piel completamente blanca emanando una tenue luz, poseen tres ojos, dos de ellos de color negro, y el tercero, ubicado en la frente que brilla intensamente.

-Los… los Eones-dice Fugitoid sorprendido

-No puede ser-dice Harley sorprendida

-Wow, miren eso-dice Raph sorprendido

-Son… ángeles-dice Rachel sorprendida- que alguien me tome una foto con ellos

-Gracias-dice uno de ellos flotando con dos Eones frente a ellos-nos salvaron… de nosotros mismos

-¿Ustedes mismos? –pregunta Abril y Harley confundidas

-¿Los Demonios siempre fueron Eones? –pregunta Mikey confundido

-El Ultrom nos dio el fragmento para protegerlo, pero su inmenso poder nos extasió, pero como los Eones no permitíamos la tecnología en nuestro mundo queríamos conocer sus secretos… empezamos a adorar su poder tecnológico que ocultamos nuestra amada Escencia y así corrompimos nuestro mundo y a nosotros con el… y así nos convertimos en esas horribles criaturas monstruosas

-Como tu visión-dice Rachel sorprendida

-Al sentir la energía del corazón del planeta de ella-dice el Eón viendo a Harley- quisimos ocultarla por temor a que no regrese a nuestra forma ya que es igual de poderosa como nuestra Estrella Escencia

-Eso explica porque tus símbolos brillaban-dice Donnie viéndola

-Si… porque como nosotros ocultamos nuestra Escencia la maldad se completó, gracias amiga por salvar nuestro mundo-dice agradecido

-Tomen este obsequio- dice otro Eón entregando dos fragmento de la estrella a Abril y Harley- son dos pequeños fragmentos de la estrella como obsequio, les traerá tanto suerte al igual que poder

-Wow-dice Harley sorprendida viendo el suyo

-Es… hermoso-dice Abril sorprendida

Los Eones les sonríen y se retira

-Adiós chicos brillantes-dice Casey viéndolos irse

-¡OIGAN! ¡¿Y MI FRAGMENTO QUE?! –pregunta Rachel molesta

-Vámonos-dice Leo llevándosela

* * *

 **Nave Triceraton**

 **-** Lo siento emperador Zanmoran, nos equivocamos, al parecer la que estaba destinada a encontrar era la hermana de cabello café de la niña que me mando exterminar –dice Mozar arrodillado ante él- hoy la vi justo cuando encontré el primer fragmento

-¡No puedo creer que se equivocara de esa manera!-dice molesto

-Lo… lo lamento emperador, pero entienda que en ese entonces la Reina anterior llevaba poco de tiempo muerta… nuestros cálculos y por la información del informante nos indicaron que era una niña de esa familia, la más joven de todos, la heredera al trono y la destinada a encontrar esas piezas para cumplir la voluntad de la reina anterior, no una jovencita que se nota que no envejeció nada en estos años-dice molesto de recordarla

-Por lo menos debo felicitarlo, encontró la primera pieza del fragmento, pero me decepciona que se haya equivocado hace tantos años, un error que hoy podríamos seguir pagando-dice molesto- capture a la chica, veré que hare con ella pero eso si… se me hace raro que la profecía haya indicado que la princesa Amber será la que encuentre las piezas… no su hermana-confundido

* * *

 **Ulixes**

-¡Deprisa Fugitoid, aún hay tiempo para alcanzar a los Triceratons!- dice Leo mientras se alejaban del planeta

-Extrañare mucho ese planeta, es muy hermoso, claro... después de que lo salvamos-dice Rachel sonriendo tiernamente

-Sí, que buena aventura-dice Mikey sonriendo

-El Ultrom cometió un grave error al confiarle el Fragmento esos sujetos-dice Raph

-Sí, si antiguos seres cósmicos pueden transformarse así… eso demuestra que el poder puede corromper a cualquiera-dice Donnie preocupado

Abril y Harley miran sus fragmentos de la estrella, los ojos de Abril brillan un poco momentáneamente y sonríe encantada contemplándolo, los ojos de Harley también brillaron al igual que sus símbolos brillaron y su fragmento brillo un poco de color verde.


End file.
